Bullet of the Past
by Skyar Triv
Summary: A player who once gave up mmorpgs finally comes back, but the virtual world isn't so kind to him. Follow Lyam, or "Lyvek" and his team as they dicover a dark secret, a covered up plot, and dig up some painful memories. OCs, lots and lots of OCs.
1. Returning to a Different World

**Note: I don't own Sword Art Online or anything linked to it. I wish I did though...**

* * *

><p>Tick, tick, tick, tick. Everyone in the junior class kept their eyes on the clock as it slowly moved. Well, almost everyone. Lyam (Yes, it is deliberately spelled this way, but pronounced the same way as Liam) Vekanos was engrossed in his favorite pastime, drawing, while his brother, John, was on his laptop.<p>

Lyam, with his hand running through his brown hair and his green eyes fixed intensely on his notepad, was finishing up a fantasy-like sword with a dark green blade, black guard and pommel, and white grip. One side was sharp like a katana, but it wasn't curved. He gave it the name, "Cyclone Cleaver", just as the bell rang. Lyam looked back and saw his brother, a black haired boy still in his seat with his computer out.

He walked over to him and tapped his brother's shoulder. "Come on John, school's out, just like you wanted." John, whose brown eyes stayed glued to the screen, absentmindedly nodded. Lyam rolled his eyes and was about to close the lid of the laptop when a girl with short dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked over and did it for him.

"Learn to unplug and join the real world." Cheyenne Gracefield, John's girlfriend said, taunting her boyfriend.

Lyam joined in, "It's no use, he's probably never heard of that server." and they both started laughing.

John chuckled, taunting them back. "Like you're ones to talk. Which two people do I know never stop reading and drawing? You two need to plug in more."

They continued their conversation down the hall. Lyam and Cheyenne started to argue with John that books were better than burning your eyes out staring at a computer screen when they heard a familiar voice yell out form down the hall, screaming, "Get away from me!" All three of them looked at each other. "It's Melanie, isn't it?." John said for all three of them as they made their way to the locker room.

Melanie Dianthre was backed into a corner by Chad Kalferg and his gang. "Come on, school's over, so why do you care? You don't need it anymore." Chad insisted. She frantically looked around, her black ponytail nearly hitting herself in her face as she does. Her light blue eyes showed she was really freaking out.

Cheyenne and John arrived there first, and pushed the two gang members backing him up out of the way. Cheyenne then pulled Chad away by his longer-than-most-guys-have-it (like almost down to his shoulders) blonde hair. He looked around, saw them, and immediately started smart mouthing. "Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds. Why don't you go back to your books and games. I've got things to do."

John lashed back, "Like forcing girls to give you their money because you already spent mommy's allowance?" Chad whipped his head to John, black eyes filled with rage, and just as Lyam walked in, insulted John by saying, "What do you care, you adopted piece of trash?" John looked like he was shot, and Lyam was filled with rage that he would bring that up.

It wasn't hard to tell. Lyam and his mother both had brown hair and brightly colored eyes, but John had black hair and dark brown eyes. On top of it, he was tanner than most people in the city, not just the Vekanos family.

Lyam walked over to Chad, pinned him to the lockers, and warned him, "Get out of here, don't bother my friends, don't insult my family, and you won't have to wake up in the hospital. Got it?" Chad, startled because no one talked to him like that, shook Lyam off and walked out of the room with his fists clenched. Lyam turned to his brother and asked if he was okay. John looked at him with that usual smile and assured him he was alright.

"It's nothing he hasn't said before." He added. As Lyam sighed at his brother's, in Lyam's own words, "too happy attitude", Melanie walked over and thanked them for getting rid of Chad. "It was nothing, don't mention it. After all, what're friends for?" Cheyenne and Melanie were friends since grade school, and she was friendly to Lyam and John. After that fiasco, they all gathered their books and started home.

On the way, Lyam was skeptical about what John was looking at on his laptop, usually, he keeps it in his bag, but he didn't seem like he wanted to put it away today. "Alright, what were you looking at?" Lyam asked, but he felt he already knew the answer.

His brother answered simply with "The fourms". Lyam sighed as they got to their house. "You know, you don't have to be on there 24/7." He scolded his brother as he unlocked the door.

John shrugged as he put his bag down on the dining room table and said, "Hey, the community has bounced back pretty quickly from the incident." Lyam braced himself to hear all about how he should join the game just like he used to. It's true, Lyam used to play mmorpgs like John, but suddenly stopped. Lyam zoned back in when he heard the word "sword".

Intrigued, Lyam asked, "Wait, what about a sword now?" Now John rolled his eyes and repeated himself. "I said you don't really have to use a gun. There is a sword, but it helps to at least have a pistol if anything."

After a minute of thinking, Lyam finally gave in and said after his work at the convenience store was over, he might go on. With a look of triumph on his face, John took his laptop out of his bag and went back onto the forums. Lyam just shook his head thinking, "What've I gotten myself into?"

3 hours after his last chat with his brother, Lyam was sitting down in his room, staring at the machine on his bed: an Amusphere. He sighs to himself, and mentally kicked himself as well for letting John win. As he put it on his head, he thought to himself, _Well, can't disappoint my brother_.

_Link Start!_

Lyam is taken to a menu screen that is completely black except for white text. It asked him wether he wanted to convert a character or make a new one. Lyam hesitates about what he should do. It's only right for me to pick up my identity again, he decided, and chooses to convert his character, Lyvek, into the game. He is greeted by another screen, this one gray with white lettering

_Welcome to Gun Gale Online!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, first chapter is slower than...well, even snails outpace this thing by miles. It should have been no surprise to anyone what the game is with the talk of guns and such, as well as the title. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. (keyword being hopefully) feel free to review, as I'll take all the help I can get.<strong>


	2. New Place, Same Friends

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. At least, related to Sword Art Onlne. Well, I may have written this one a little hastily. I just want to get the story rolling so, excuse spelling mistakes and grammar errors.**

* * *

><p><em>It's only right for me to pick up my identity again, he decided, and chooses to convert his character, Lyvek, into the game. He is greeted by another screen, this one gray with white lettering<em>

_Welcome to Gun Gale Online!_

* * *

><p>Lyvek is immediately taken to the starting area, the plaza. The plaza is a large square in the center of the city, and all newcomers are spawned there, as well as people who don't own a base to respawn in.<p>

The first thing that he notices is the sci-fi like atmosphere. He could see it all aroun him, but it was all sorts of colors, and not all white and silver. At the same time , however, it was monotone and dark. Lyvek smiles to himself and starts to wonder why he left mmorpgs in the first place. The next thing that caught his eye was the reflective glass off to the side. When he walked up to it, his first thought was, "Damn, is that really me?"

His hair was the same length. It almost went down to his eyebrows like usual, but instead of brown, it was pitch black. A pair of golden eyes stared at him, and it took him a minute to realize they were his own eyes. He was still as tall as he was in real life, but he couldn't really believe it was him. He had a black jacket on, and a green t-shirt underneath. Lyvek also had pair of black boots and blue jeans.

Just then, he remembered something John told him to do. He opened his menu and went into friend search. He typed in the name "Johnos" and waited for a reply. He had to wait a while, probably because John was busy with something else. When he finally got a reply that he was accepted, he selected the option "locate friend", and a small drone appeared to guide Lyvek.

It took him longer than expected there were many alleyways and roads to follow in the city, and Lyvek got lost a few times. But the drone kept showing hi how to get there, and he finally arrived a John's in-game store, _The Silver Bullet. _As he walked in, he was greeted/tackled by Johnos. "Glad you could make it bro!" He exclaimed. "Glad to see you too, now get the hell off me." Lyvek groaned in slight pain.

John's avatar was also the same height as him in the real world. He was still tan, but his hair was spiked up in the front, and his hair and eyes were silver. As he was a part of this game for quite a while, Johnos has a full arsenal of weapons, but primarily uses a Beretta 1201 FP, a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun, with a PP-2000 for a sidearm. His shotgun can only hold six rounds, but he doesn't seem to mind.

From behind the counter, a girl started laughing. "You two don't change wether it's the real world or not." She pointed out. She had long red hair and ice blue eyes, but Lyvek could still tell who it was. Lyvek got up from the ground, pushing Johnos off of him as he does. "Neither do you Cheyenne." He stated back.

She cracked a smile. "My name here is Cecil." She informed him. "Don't forget that." Lyvek made a mental note not to piss off his brother's girlfriend. She's also a shotgun user, with her primary being a Remington 1100. It's also a 12 gauge and a semi-automatic. It can hold 10 rounds in one magazine, thanks to the extended clip upgrade. Her sidearm is a Colt M1911.

Cecil was wearing her full battle armor. A red vest and elbow high fingerless gloves made of the same bullet resistant fabric covered her upper body. Tan camouflage pants and combat boots made the rest of the outfit. A pair of goggles rested on her head.

Johnos has on a full combat suit with colors that ranged from white to black. He was wearing a white combat jacket, gray gloves and belt, and black pants and boots. It sort of looks like Pale Rider's outfit (and just now I'm thinking of the similarities), but with solid color where I specified, and no helmet.

The three friends stood there for awhile, before Lyvek broke the tension. "So, this is where you both work?" He asked.

Johnos shook his head and replied, "Nope. I'm the person running this joint and-" He was interrupted by Cecil. "My place is the armor shop across the street. Good weapons will only get you so far. You'll need some protection out there."

Lyvek nodded. He could see the reasoning behind this. They could get money both ways: making and upgrading/repairing weapons and armor.

All three of them were just standing in the empty store when Johnos exclaimed, "Oh jeez, I almost forgot!" And rushed to the back of the store. From the front, you could hear the banging of metal and guns falling. Lyvek winced at each sound.

Cecil just grabbed Lyvek by the collar of his jacket and dragged him into the back room. "Come on." She told Lyvek, "He probably needs our help."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, we're making progress, but damn is this a short chapter! Next chapter, we might see some action. Maybe. Probably...right? Feel free to add reviews stating what you think I should do.<strong>


	3. Clothes are as Important as Swords

**So, took a little more time on this one, so hopefully it's better quality. Also, hooray for a longer chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>All three of them were just standing in the empty store when Johnos exclaimed, "Oh jeez, I almost forgot!" And rushed to the back of the store. From the front, you could hear the banging of metal and guns falling. Lyvek winced at each sound.<em>

_Cecil just grabbed Lyvek by the collar of his jacket and dragged him into the back room. "Come on." She told Lyvek, "He probably needs our help."_

* * *

><p>As they walked in, they saw Johnos trying to get to a box on the top shelf. Lyvek raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Cecil just shook her head. "You really are a dumbass, you know that? How could you almost forget to give your own brother his weapons? I'm already set to give him his armor."<p>

Now Lyvek understood. John made him give them money in real life so he would make weapons and Cheyenne would make a set of armor for him. Johnos finally got the box, labeled "Lyam's Stuff", and Lyvek could see it was written with marker. Lyvek tried not to laugh as he read the side of the box. He looked inside and saw very little. In there was a pistol with a few ammo clips and a hilt of a sword.

The gun is a semi-automatic pistol called a Jericho 941. It holds 12 rounds and has a attached laser sight. Ever since the newest and biggest update to GGO since the launch, the bullet prediction line was gone. In its place, there is the pressure system.

When you are targeted with a shot, you will feel pressure where the bullet will hit. The only part unchanged, however, is that there is no pressure on a sniper's first shot. Because of this update, the developers put in an attachment, the laser sight, to bring back the bullet line to help aim. Only the player that is using the sight can see the line, unless the opponent has an item that can detect it.

Lyvek picked up the sword. It looked exactly like a katana hilt, guard and all, except it was all a golden metallic color except for a green grip. As he held it, his thumb met something that felt like a button. As he was about to press it, Johnos yelled, "Woah! What the hell man? Don't point that thing at me!" Lyvek looked up. The blade was pointed directly at Johnos.

Lyvek smirked at his brother as he turned around. "I swear a squirrel would have you shaking in your boots." He joked as he turned it on. Its blade was only two feet long, and was in the shape of his swords he drew. It was single edged, but not curved. The blade glowed a bright green, and left a slight trail as Lyvek slashed around.

After a few minutes of mindlessly swinging a sword made of energy, Lyvek noticed how light it was. But he couldn't think anymore about it as he was getting pushed out the door by Cecil. "Come on, you can't just swing your sword around all day. You'll need armor as much as any weapon." As Lyvek walked inside _The Golden Shield_ (Silver Bullet? Golden Shield? Yeah, I'll go to my corner now) he could feel the atmosphere change from a sci-fi feel to something more elegant and royal. The place was covered in carpet and colors, and was a drastic change to what was outside.

Cecil was over by a mannequin fixing a few things. "There we go," she remarked as she stepped back, "That is the color scheme you wanted, correct?" Lyvek could only nod. The set looked like what he would wear on a casual day, but was geared for war. It had a bullet resistant jacket that was split diagonally on the back into two colors: black on the right side of the jacket and green on the left.

A pair of dark green boots were also a part of the set, as well as a black pair of jeans. Lyvek looked unsure at first, until Cecil assured him, " These were specially designed to be more flexible than their real world counterparts, and still more resistant to knives and gunfire." The mannequin also had two green belts, and a green bullet resistant shirt.

But the parts that stood out to Lyvek were the bandana and the visor. The bandana was green and was pulled over the mannequin's face like a mask, and the visor was transparent, almost to the the point where he couldn't see it.

Cecil saw his questioning look, but merely told him to put it all on. Before he did though, Johnos wanted to show him something. "Look on the back of the jacket" he insisted, and Lyvek saw a symbol he thought he'd never see again.

It was an outline of a wolf's head. The colors were also split into black and green but the black outline was on the green part of the jacket, and vice versa.

He looked on in awe, before finally saying, "You actually...?" Lyvek couldn't even get the words out. Johnos had a smile on his face and just nodded. "We knew how much it meant to you, so we put it on your jacket." As he took his equipment and put it on, Lyvek started to think even more that this game wasn't all that bad.

He turned around and showed off how he looked. "Fits you like a glove. The different hair and eye color really make it seem...better in my opinion." Cecil boasted about her own craftsmanship. Johnos rolled his eyes and brought her back to earth. "Come on, stop inflating your already enlarged ego."

Cecil just gave him a look, and he shut up. "Most of the set is bullet resistant, not bullet proof. They won't stop bullets but they will help minimize damage from them."

Lyvek knew that much, but he just nodded, not wanting her to go berserk on him. "What's the deal with the bandana and the weird glasses?" Lyvek asked.

Cecil rolled her eyes. "Those 'glasses' are a visor called a Hunter Vision. Their primary function is to help you aim, but it also allows you to see an enemies health, weapons, and name. Unless, they have a frequency jammer."

"The bandana," she continued, "Has a built in communicator to help keep in contact during a team battle, help defend against gasses, and to keep others with items like your Hunter Vision from seeing your stats."

Before Lyvek could thank Cecil, it was Jonhos's turn to drag him out of the door. "Let's go see how well you can handle some monsters." Lyvek just sighed and went with his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I swear I'm not doing this on purpose! Next chapter will have some action, I promise! Please don't hurt me...So, what do you guys think of the pressure system over the bullet line? Also, remember to review and add suggestions.<strong>


	4. The Not-So Impossible Technique

**What you have all been waiting for...action! Yeah, took me long enough right? Well, I've decided to post one chapter a day, until I run out of the chapter that are piled up on my computer . As of the time this is going up, I have up to chapter 9 done.**

* * *

><p><em>Before Lyvek could thank Cecil, it was Jonhos's turn to drag him out of the door. "Let's go see how well you can handle some monsters." Lyvek just sighed and went with his brother.<em>

* * *

><p>*3 Months later*<p>

Lyvek barely had enough time to react to the gunfire. As soon as he heard it, he dropped to the ground as bullets flew over his head. _Damn, that was close_, He thought as he moved behind a tree for cover.

While in a bar, Johnos, Cecil, and three others are watching Lyvek's fight. One is wearing a navy blue exosuit. His long white hair whipped around on his head as he tried to keep his eyes on both combatants at the same time. His brown eyes were never still for a second. He has a machine gun strapped to his back: a SIG MG 710-3. His secondary is an AutoMag III.

The other player is tan, like Johnos. He is easily a few years older then the rest of them, and has blonde hair that went over his eyebrows, covering his right purple eye. He wears armor that resembles a knight from medieval times, and also uses a photon sword. His is red and in the shape of a broadsword. He even wields it with two hands, and has no sidearm.

The last person there is a girl, about a year younger than Lyvek and Johnos. Her green hair is in a ponytail and her blue/green eyes seemed like they were permanently fixed to the screen. She was wearing a black coat and pants, as well as a pair of boots from an extremely rare boss drop. Leaning next to her was her sniper rifle, an Istiglal anti-material rifle. Her sidearm is a Škorpion vz. 61.

Johnos looked the most worried out of all of them. He kept his eyes firmly on Lyvek and kept tapping his finger on the bar. Cecil saw and tried to comfort him. "You know he's been through worse situations, right?"

The player with the exosuit got Johnos in a headlock. "Yeah, John, you gotta have more faith in Vek, you know?" He said with a smile as he started to accidentally choke Johnos. The girl with green hair retorted. "And who was the one wanting him to lose his past couple of tournaments, Brawner?" She added a smirk to the end.

Brawner turned to look at her, freeing Johnos from the death grip. "S-Shut up Median! I at least place higher than you on the boards, or have you forgotten?" The last person looked over at them with a menacing stare in his one visible eye, clearly annoyed. "Can you two just sit and watch or do you have to act like a married couple?" At that moment, Median and Brawner both blushed and started mumbling.

Cecil sighed and said, "Thanks Velcon, you always know how to shut them up. She turned back to the broadcast and frowned, "I still can't believe he got rid of the visor and bandana. Does he know how much money I put into those?" Johnos just laughed. "That's just the kind of guy he is."

As he looked around the tree he was behind, Lyvek felt pressure on the center of his face and immediately moved back behind the tree. _He has me pinned down. Crap. Now what do I do?, _he thought as his hand went to his belt and grasped his photon sword. In his head he had an idea that seemed ludicrous to him. _You don't have any better ideas, and it's been done before, so it's not impossible_, he reassured himself.

He took a deep breath_. Well, Here goes nothing! _Lyvek dashes out from the cover of the tree, right towards XEagleX, a machine gun user. As he opened fire, Lyvek felt pressure at random parts of his body. Eagle is clearly afraid and confused of Lyvek just rushing at him, and his heartbeat is all over the place.

The bullets get close to Lyvek and he starts to do something only done by one other Photon Sword user in the game. With the sound of his sword slashing and the sparks of energy flying, he blocked all 8 shots at him with his sword.

Everyone is astonished. No one at the bar makes a sound. Even XEagleX stops moving for a second to process what the hell just happened. Lyvek takes full advantage of this opportunity. He dashes right towards Eagle. Before he could react, Lyvek hacks and slashes at him, almost pushing XEagleX against a tree, bringing him down to half health. At the last second, XEagleX ducks out of the way of the sword, dropping his weapon in the process, and pulls out his pistol. To dodge, Lyvek jumps into the air, but could still feel pressure on his body.

_He predicted my dodge! I should've just rolled. _Lyvek scolded himself for leaving him wide open. He tries to block the bullets again, and got most of them, but some scrape against his leg, and he messes up his landing. Eagle picks up his gun again and starts firing wildly. Lyvek throws himself behind a boulder as the bullets kept coming. _Be patient_, Lyvek tells himself. _You know when to strike._

Lyvek jumped back and forth between different covers, with Eagle trying to hit him. Finally, the bullets stop . Eagle has to reload_. Now!_ Lyvek rushes out and catches XEagleX off guard. He drops his ammo magazine. _It's over now,_ Lyvek thought to himself as he slashed and pressured Eagle farther and farther back, eventually hitting a tree. Lyvek pins him to the tree with his sword, takes out his Jericho and finishes the game with a headshot.

As the words _Winner: Lyvek_ play on the screen, the people in the bar go wild. In the beginning, Lyvek was just a new player no one knew before, but he has quickly become, in most players eyes, one of the most deadly PvP players in GGO. They say the same about everyone else in his guild, the Shadow Wolves. All of the members: Cecil, Johnos, Velcon, Brawner, Median, and Lyvek, the guildmaster, are deadly in their own right.

The whole guild met back at their base to celebrate Lyvek's win at his last tournament. As soon as Lyvek walks in, Brawner starts bombarding him with questions. "That was amazing! When could you pull that off? And how? And why have you nev-" Brawner is interrupted as he is pushed to the side by Lyvek. "Calm down Brawn, I'll answer your questions in a minute." After he makes his way inside to the meeting room, he calls the rest of them to join him.

Lyvek started by tackling the elephant in the room. "Yes, I can block bullets with my sword, and I have been able to do so since I tired it in my last fight." The whole guild was astounded. They all thought he just practiced in secret, but he really never tried it before. Brawner, as usual, broke the silence. "Yeah, but HOW do you do it? You have to have freaking insane reflexes just to dodge bullets, let alone slice them."

Lyvek took a minute to think, but eventually answered,"It's not just reflexes. The speed of the bullet, your own agility, the strength of the bullet versus the strength and durability of the item you're blocking with, many things go into blocking bullets. My character has high AGI and STR stats, so I can block bullets, but nowhere near the level like...uh...what's the name of that person again?" Cecil sighed, "Kirito. You of all people should probably know this, Lyvek. I mean, how many people even use swords in this game, let alone block bullets? On top of that, Kirito was also the first person to use a photon sword competitively." Lyvek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you Miss History Teacher."

Velcon, more intrigued than the rest of them as he is also a sword user, asks, "How does it feel to be one of the few people who can actually block bullets at will?" Before he could answer, a message box appeared in front of Lyvek. "Its a message from...Excalin! What does the leader of the Photon Templars want with me?" The Photon Tamplars is a guild that only has photon sword users in its ranks. The top 3 members use extremely modified swords. Brawner remarks, "If they're trying to break up the guild, they'll have a rough time."

Lyvek shakes his head, "No, it says he wants to duel me tomorrow at 5:30 in the city plaza." Median spoke up, "Maybe it's a PKing trap?" She suggested. Johnos shook his head. "That's not their style. They have some honor code, or something." Cecil adds that it's too open of a place for a PK trap. Lyvek shrugs and says, "Well, might as well see what it is tomorrow."

Most of the guild said they were free. Velcon got out of his seat. "I have to go, work is in about an hour." Lyvek nods, "Will you be on tomorrow?" Velcon shakes his head. "Most likely not, but I will watch your duel from home. It's bound to be all over the Internet."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Action! Finally! My longest chapter yet, too! Hope you are enjoying it so far. Next chapter, though, will be going into some more talking, dialogue, and realizations. I'm just glad I got all the characters introduced.<strong>


	5. Strategies, Skills, and Names

**Sigh, back to the boring stuff, but I need something to fill the time, and some of it is important, so here you go.**

* * *

><p><em>Lyvek nods, "Will you be on tomorrow?" Velcon shakes his head. "Most likely not, but I will watch your duel from home. It's bound to be all over the Internet." <em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Lyam, John, and Chyenne all agreed to meet at the Vekanos household to discuss strategy. "It's weird though. All of these 'incidents' happening with the Amusphere. I mean come on guys, you can't say you're not freaked out about this." John said out of nowhere. There have been occurrences of Amushperes just turning off, and in some severe cases, the users dying. The most mysterious part, though, is that the reason for these occurrences is yet unknown. Lyam and Cheyenne both told him to get back on topic. "And seriously, what is the chance that will happen to one of us?" His girlfriend asked.<p>

As they were coming up with a plan, Cheyenne threw a wrench in there. "Hold on, we haven't even talked about what kind of player he is, have we?" She asked. Both boys thought for a minute, but then shook their heads. "He isn't your average sword user on GGO," She elaborated, "He is one of the few people to have the Dual Handling skill."

Dual Handling is like Dual Wielding's little brother. It allows you to use two weapons simultaneously, but drops their damage by a quarter, while dual wielding lets you use two weapons with no cost. You can have two weapons equipped, but you can't use both at the same time in GGO without the Dual Handling skill. Also, it is GGO exclusive; the skill cannot be transferred over to other games.

Lyam nodded, "Right, what is his second weapon then?" He asked. John answered so Cheyenne wouldn't have a chance at a sarcastic remark, "His primary weapon is a longsword. He uses a shield, but it's actually a heavily modified sword, so it doesn't count as armor." Lyam couldn't help but be impressed, "I have to hand it to him, that's a neat way to bend the rules." Cheyenne snapped her fingers and took their attention. "If you don't mind, I'll continue. Normally, Excalin waits for you to make a move, but will rush in if necessary. He never parries, he just uses that shield to block and his sword to slash all day and night."

"So his preferred method is to stand there and counterattack?" Lyam summed up. He smirked, "All I have to do then is shoot at him. A couple shots from the Jericho and he is gone." Cheyenne laughed at him for a full minute. After she saw his face she stopped. "Just because he can't block bullets with his sword doesn't mean he can't block with a shield." she stated. Lyam groaned at this statement. "It's that shield. No, not the shield, it's the skill. How do you get Dual Handling again?" He asked.

John looked it up on his laptop. "Apparently, there is a mountain in the valley area that, in a cave, has a Boss waiting for someone to come and learn his skills. First, though, you have to beat him in a duel." He read from the website. Lyam whistled, "So I guess getting the skill is off the list?" John looked at the clock. It was 4:00. "Unless you can find it, get there, win the duel, and get back to the plaza in under an hour and a half, then yeah, no chance." He remarked.

Lyam jumped up from the table. "I'm at least going to try. No sense in fighting unless it's fair, right?" He said as he walked to his room. Cheyenne sighed, "Some people never learn. But of he does get that skill..." She said goodbye to John, and walked out, deep in thought. John walked up to Lyam's room, just in time to see him put the Amusphere on."You're really going to try it?" He asked. Lyam simply just nodded. John gave his usual smile and a thumbs up. Lyam smiled back and logged back into GGO.

Meanwhile, Melanie was finishing up grocery shopping when she saw the last thing she thought she'd ever see. Chad was walking down the street, _and he looked lost in thought. _She was so shocked that she almost dropped her bag. As Chad was walking away, she worked up the courage to call out his name. He looked around and saw her walking towards him. Chad frowned. "Oh, it's just you. Leave me alone Melanie, I need to think about something."

Melanie was even more shocked at this. Usually, at first chance, Chad would make some kind of remark, but he just said he needed to think. She looked him in the eye. "What? About how you could steal more money off of innocent girls?" He turned to look at her. "S-shut up Melaine, I don't do that anymore, alright?" As he started to walk away again, Melanie's eyes widened in realization. Only one other person she knew stuttered like that. "Brawner?" She said out loud.

Chad instantly turned around. "How do you know my in game name?" She looked at him, and he had a confused expression on his face. She laughed for a whole minute. "Think about my first and last name. MElanie DIANthre. Ring any bells?" It took him a minute, but Chad finally realized, and facepalmed. "How did I not notice that before?" He asked himself. Melanie laughed lightly at her new friends stupidity. He shot her a look. "So, you going to be on tonight to cheer Vek on?" Melanie nodded and looked at her watch. "I better get going, or my parents will be worried. See you online, 'Brawn'." She laughed as she started her way home. Chad called out her name as she was walking away. She had a confused look as he ran to catch up. "Sorry, about a couple months ago." She blushed a bit. "Oh, well, thanks Chad. I-it's alright." Chad laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who stutters." Melanie smiled as she turned onto her street.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we're finally moving along in the terms of the plot. Only going to get even more complicated from here on out. Also, they do not know who each other are. Except Lyam, John, and Cheyenne know how they are in game, but don't now who Chad and Melanie are, and vice versa. Velcon knows no one, and they never met him irl before so...yeah.<strong>


	6. Peaceful Mountain, Deadly Boss

_**That should be enough talking for about...2 chapters. Hey, I'm trying to get to the bulk of the story soon, alright?**_

* * *

><p><em>Melanie nodded and looked at her watch. "I better get going, or my parents will be worried. See you online, 'Brawn'." She laughed as she started her way home. Chad called out her name as she was walking away. She had a confused look as he ran to catch up. "Sorry, about a couple months ago." She blushed a bit. "Oh, well, thanks Chad. I-it's alright." Chad laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who stutters." Melanie smiled as she turned onto her street<em>.

__

* * *

><p><p>

_Well, that took longer then expected. _Lyvek was racing through the valley to get to the Mountain of Serenity, a place seemingly untouched by the state of the world. It took him 10 minute just to find where it was on the map, and another 5 to rent a desert rover (essentially an ATV, but they call three wheeled motorcycles 'buggies' so...) by the time he got to the cave at the base of the mountain, it was 4:45.

As Lyvek walked trough, he went over the facts known about the Boss. The Boss was called Lone Warrior. It had blood red samurai armor, and a completely black katana.

Lone Warrior had only two health bars, but changes tactics when he is at half health. The most deadly part of the Boss, however, is his ability to use Sword Skill. Sword Skill were added to GGO a little after ALO picked them up again. There are gun skills as well, but they increase rate of fire, reduce recoil, or add status effects to the bullets. Lyvek could use a few sword skills, but he knew they wouldn't be as powerful as the Boss's.

Lyvek knew when he had reached the so's room without the icon in the corner of his eye. It was a sanctuary with a stone floor. As he crossed a bridge, he saw the Boss, standing there, as if he was expecting him. Lone Warrior was at least 7 feet tall, and Lyvek could feel the murderous intent in the room.

Before he could take another step, Lone Warrior spoke to him, much to Lyvek's surprise. "Only those who I deem worthy can know my teachings. Do you believe yourself so?" Lyvek smirked at the Boss. "Let's find out!" He reached for his gun...which was not there. Confused, Lyvek put up a time-out sign and checked his inventory. Sure enough, his Jericho 941 was gone.

Lyvek looked back at Lone Warrior. "So, it's going to be like that, huh? Alright then." He unclipped his photon sword from his belt and charged at the boss. Lone Warrior parried his blow and proceeded to counterattack with a skill, vertical square. As Lyvek stumbled back, he saw the Boss regain his composure, not moving an inch.

"So, that's you fighting style. Alright then, here's mine!" Lyvek rushed in again, and the Boss readied himself to parry again when Lyvek slid under his legs and attacked from behind. While Lone Warrior was recoiling from the attack, Lyvek's sword started glowing blue instead of green as he charged the sword skill Sword Driver. He jumped up, stabbed the boss, and started spinning in place like a drill.

As Lyvek landed, Lone Warrior turned around, his sword glowing. He unleashed the skill, Lightning Blade, and Lyvek was thrown back. The Boss them seemed to taunt Lyvek. "I believed you would have been more of a challenge, but, in the end, like the rest of you humans, you are-" The Boss was cut off, literally. Lyvek caught the Boss off guard and brought him to his second HP bar with an array of slashes and stabs.

This all ended though when Lone Warrior retaliated with an uppercut with his free hand. "You are weak!" He shouted as He pinned Lyvek on the ground with his foot. "You are not worthy of wielding a blade." Even with absorbers, Lyvek still felt excruciating pain from having his right arm cut off. "Humans," Lone Warrior told him, "are such a pitiful race, bound by the shackles of fear. If you could break those shackles, your potential could be limitless. But you, as well as the rest of your kind, are doomed to never be free of them." Lone Warrior brought his sword over Lyvek to deal the final blow, lifted his foot, and stabbed downward at Lyvek's chest.

The attack did not connect.

The black katana was pushed off to the side by Lyvek's left arm. The Boss stood there for a second in shock, paralyzed by the determination in Lyvek's eyes. That second was all Lyvek needed. He jumped up, kicked the Boss, and Lone Warrior stumbled back, leaving his sword.

Lyvek removed the sword from the ground._ Not my style of blade, but it'll do. _Lyvek rushed forward, slashing at the Boss. Lone Warrior pulled out a dagger in an attempt to block, but with one slash from the black katana, it shattered. The blade in Lyvek's hand started to glow red as he unleashed a new skill. He slashed at him in an X patern, and a + pattern, before ending with a stab. Lone Warrior's HP dropped to zero.

Lyvek was waiting for the boss to dissapear, but he didn't. Instead, Lone Warrior just laughed. "Well done, warrior. You are the first to defeat me in single combat. You have more than earned my teaching." Lyvek, gave him a confused look. "But how can I be the first to defeat you if other have your skill?" The Boss merely replied without looking at him. "Only those who make me feel the same rush and joy of battle can obtain my skill, if they defeat me or not. If they can manage that, my skill is now their skill." Lyvek understood that as bringing the Boss to half health.

"But," he continued. "Those who defeat me, can obtain something that cannot be made or found. Take my blade, young warrior. It will mold itself to you, as it did me. Farewell. Use the power of that blade to purge this world of the evil that has awoken in it." With that, Lone Warrior dissapeared into shards of red glass. A message box showed up in front of Lyvek. His eyes widened in shock. After the fourth read through, he could see he did receive the Boss's sword, the Kurenzā. Sure enough, it was in the same shape as his photon sword, but still all black.

As he walked out of the cave, he remembered to check the time. It was 5:15. _Just what I needed, a time crunch. _He thought to himself before racing to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter...you can probably guess what is going to go down. For those who actually care, 'Kurenzā' translates to Cleanser. Where did I find that out you ask? By the power of Google Translate! I think it fits the Boss well, considering he wants him to purge, or cleanse, the world.<strong>


	7. Swordfights and Searches

**You know, as I was sitting down for dinner, I thought I had forgotten something. Then, It hit me: I didn't upload this chapter yet. :P**

* * *

><p><em>As he walked out of the cave, he remembered to check the time. It was 5:15. Just what I needed, a time crunch. He thought to himself before racing to the city.<em>

* * *

><p><em>5:30 <em>

_The center of the plaza_

Excalin and the Photon Templars were all gathered, and so were the Shadow Wolves, minus Velcon. One of the high ranking Templar members, a man with light blue hair and black eyes wearing white garments, yelled out, "Looks like Lyvek was all talk and no show. I knew it!" Excalin turned to him, his short red hair unmoving. "Patience, Traeld, he will be here soon. Yell out like this is a gang fight again and you will lose you position to Drave, understood?" Just as he finsished his sentence, a roar of an engine could be heard. Excalin, wearing red and black armor like Velcon's smiled as his opponent approached. You could see the anticipation in his cold, silver eyes.

As Lyvek pulled up in his rover, Brawner rushed over to him. "You're late! How could you be ...hey, why do you only have one arm? And is that a new sword?" Lyvek got off, not even looking at his companion. "You'll see soon enough" As Brawner walked back over to his guld members, he saw Johnos grinning like a madman. "What're you so happy about?" He asked, but didn't get a reply.

Lyvek stared Exaclin right in the eyes. "Let get started, shall we?" Lyvek asked. Excalin shook his head. "I would take no pride in defeating an opponent when they are handicapped." He opened his inventory and threw Lyvek a medic pack. A few minutes later, after Lyvek's arm came back, the duel commenced. Both agreed to fight until one of their hp bars hits zero. Lyvek unsheathed Kurenzā first and rushed right in with a stab. Excalin Started up his longsword in his left hand and shield in his right, both glowing black on the edges. He put his shield up to block it.

_Just as I thought_, Lyvek knew he would do that and jumped over him, slashing downwards as he does. He got a clean hit on Excalin, but he retaliated with a shield bash. As the shield was technically a sword, it dealt damage, and threw him into a wall. _So, he also uses the shield for offense_, Lyvek made a mental note of that. He rushed again, slashing from the bottom. Excalin blocks it and counters with a stab. He then kicked Lyvek away. As he was flying back, he shot with his Jericho, but the bullets were blocked by Excalin's shield. Lyvek landed on his back and skidded into a wall. Instead of attacking him, Excalin asked him a question. "That is the blade the Lone Warrior used in his duels, is it not?" Lyvek got up, and replied, "What does it matter to you?" His opponent smiled and said, "Then you shouldn't be holding back, now should you?"

_Alright, now you've asked for it! _Lyvek takes his photon sword off his belt with his left hand and charges at Excalin. As Excalin blocks the Kurenzā, Lyvek's slashes at him with his other sword. Catching him off guard, Lyvek get a few more hits off before he starts up Fatal Cross. As Lyvek charged up to perform the skill, Excalin regained his composure. When the skill was released, it was blocked by Excalin's shield and Lyvek was stabbed by his longsword. While Lyvek was recoiling, he saw Excalin's photon sword glow purple. He knew what was coming next.

Excalin unleashed a sword skill called Cyclone Punisher. The skill started with another stab, then two horizontal slashes, one slash digonally down to the right, and one up to the left, tracing back. He did the same thing but the other direction, ended with a slash down, and then a slash up, throwing Lyvek into the air. Lyvek dropped Kurenzā as he was attacked, and he was in the red zone of his health, he looked down, and saw Excalin jumping up to deal the final blow.

Just as Excalin was about to strike, Lyvek smirked. This confused him for a second, and that was something you don't want to be against Lyvek. He pulled the Jericho from his belt and shot Excalin, stunning him and stopping his assault. As they were both falling, Lyvek's photon sword glowed blue instead of green. He used Sword Driver, and hit Excalin, bringing him to the red zone, as both of them slammed back into the ground.

Both of them were a few hits away from zero hp. They both looked at each other with respect. Excalin finally broke the silence between them. "It was a good battle, but I'm afraid it ends here." Lyvek cracked a smile. "Yeah, with me winning." He answered back, and started charging Fatal Cross again.

Excalin closed his eyes for a second before shouting, "Kill Edge!" The entire sword, even the part in the middle that usually glowed white, was as black as night, and sparks flew off everywhere. He attempted to stab Lyvek, but he was just too quick. He maneuvered behind him and Fatal Cross connected. Excalin shattered like glass at the end of the skill. The rest of the Templar guild was speechless. They could not believe Lyvek, a nobody to them, just some new kid with a sword, defeated their leader, a highly skilled and feared warrior.

Brawner yells out. "YEAH! THAT'S OUR LEADER! GO LYVEK!" Johnos turned to his brother and gave him a thumbs up. Lyvek walked over to his guild members, his face completely blank. Johnos looked concerned. "Are you alright, Lyvek?" Median asked before Johnos could. He just turned to his friends, and smiled to them. "Yeah, I'm fine. My folks are going to have dinner soon, so I'm going to help out set up." Lyvek waved to them and logged out. As soon as he opened his eyes, he couldn't think. His memories flooded over him like a tidal wave.

Neil Greyad, aka Velcon, watched the match from his apartment building with his fiancé, Laura Smith. He smiled as Lyvek dealt the final blow with Fatal Cross. Laura asked, "Isn't that the head guy of the guild you're in?" Neil turned to her and nodded, "Yes, Lyvek. A warrior more deadly with a sword than I." She rests her head on his shoulder. "I surprised you haven't challenged his authority yet. Neil chuckled. "No, Brawner is in charge of that."

Suddenly, Laura gets up. "Any luck?" She asks him. Neil's face donned a grim expression. "Not yet, but I'm getting closer. I can feel it." His fiancé embraces him. "We'll find him, don't worry. You'll straighten the whole thing out." Neil looks out of the window of the apartment, over the vast city. "Yes, if he'll forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think Neil is looking for? Why did Lyvek's fight with Excalin bring up memories? You'll find out...not in the next chapter! Seriously, I've got a lot to get through, so it'll be a while before some stuff is explained.<strong>


	8. Gang Fight!

**Man, these updates are just coming out at later times. But, my family needs me to set up for Christmas. Why we need to a few days after thanksgiving is beyond me.**

* * *

><p><em>"Not yet, but I'm getting closer. I can feel it." His fiancé embraces him. "We'll find him, don't worry. You'll straighten the whole thing out." Neil looks out of the window of the apartment, over the vast city. "Yes, if he forgives me."<em>

* * *

><p>After both of their leaders left, it was total anarchy between Shadow Wolves and Photon Templars. Traeld stepped forward. With his eyes filled with a burning rage, he shouted out, "As commanding officer, I order the guild to take out Shadow Wolves. Now!" A man with a long black robe on put his hand on Traeld's shoulder, orange eyes glaring at him.<p>

"Excalin would not want this. Lyvek won honorably, so we should-" But he was cut off. "Don't worry your bald little head over it, Drave. I've got this covered." Traeld pulled his sword from his belt, and activated it. Two purple blades came from both sides, like a staff (or Darth Maul) "Hunt them down! You are allowed to use Kill Edge!" He exclaimed, and Lyvek's team split into two groups going down different alleys.

Johnos and Median were being followed by about 15 Templars. Johnos wondered why they would need permission to use a Skill. As they were running for their lives, Johnos suddenly stopped. "Wait Median, I have an idea." Median turned around. "Really? Now is not the time for an idea. Right now, we should be running!" Johnos argued back, "Just hear me out, okay?"

As they took a very unconventional route, the members of the Templars took a while to reach them. But, at last, they found Johnos. Traeld was leading them, and yelled "Rush him to a corner!" All of them dashed at him like a mob, and Johnos ran down a wide alleyway. He kept running, almost to a dead end. _Let's hope this will work, _Johnos thought to himself.

Suddenly, he turned around and his gun started glowing yellow. He fired using a Gun Skill called Voltage Round. It has high recoil and low damage, but it paralyzes whoever it hits. As he was using a shotgun, Johnos hit all of them with ease. "Now!" He shouted, and Median detonated the explosives they set up beforehand. Most of them died, except for Traled and another with a shield ( A real one, not a modified sword like Excalin). Traeld looked surprised. "Where did you even get the explosives?!" Johnos smiled and said, "Just a little something Lyvek won in his tournaments." As they were about to retreat, Traeld's partner died. He looked up and saw Median on the wall of the alley. Her boots allow her to attach to any surface and not feel gravity. Because of this and her black outfit, she is called the Arachnid Sniper.

As he tried to run, Median took her Škorpion and shot at him, taking out his legs. As he lay there on his stomach, he is confused. "How could you win? We outnumbered you, so how?" Johnos shed a little light on the situation "Remember this next time you try to take someone down, quality over quantity." He brought his PP-2000 to Traeld's head and shot.

Brawner and Cecil went out to the main street. There was no leader after them, as Drave stayed behind. Brawner turned around, started walking backwards, and gunned down five of them with his SIG MG. He turned back around and smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there are still ten of them chasing us." Cecil pointed out. Brawner just shot her a look, it kept running. "Follow me!" Cecil started turning down a different street. He gave her a confused look. "Just trust me." She said as she grabbed him and brought him down the turned right on the street and were met with a dead end.

"Follow me, you said. Trust me, you said." Brawner mocked. Cecil rolled her eyes and looked around. She saw nothing of use except for a few trash cans. Trash cans. Suddenly, she had an idea.

As the Templars turned down the alleyway, they were greeted with garbage in the face. As they were getting up, Cecil shot them with a gun skill, Blazing Bullet. This dealt more damage, had a burning effect, but made it so she couldn't shoot for a while. As she shot the garbage, the Templar members were lit on fire. Some of them survived, and went after Cecil. Brawner came out from the shadows and mowed the rest of them down with his gun.

They surveyed the alley to see if more were following them. "We make a good team, you know that?" He smiled at her. Cecil narrowed her eyes and punched him in the face. He landed on his back while she just sighed. "In your dreams creep. Now come on. We need to find the others and regroup." When he got up, the imprint of Cecil's fist was still on his forehead. "R-right behind you."

Back in the real world, John ran to Lyam's room. "Bro! You'll never guess what just went down!" Then, he noticed his brother's face. It was pale, and he was starting to sweat. "Are, are you okay, Lyam?" He broke out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lyam tired to smile, but his brother could tell it was forced. John looked unconvinced, but left. "All right then. See you tomorrow, Lyam." As his brother left his room, Lyam was once more alone with the memories that torment him in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, you had to see this coming. With all the fights so far only having Lyvek in them, how would I show you guys that the others could hold their own? Then, this idea came to me. Also, I apologize for the shortish chapters. These are already written and I couldn't see how many words there were as I was typing this so...<strong>


	9. Realization of Death

**Alright, starting now, I'll just update when I can. The only reason the other chapters were up so fast was because they were all written right after each other. Just shows how dedicated (or insane) I can get about things like this.**

* * *

><p><em>Back in the real world, John ran to Lyam's room. "Bro! You'll never guess what just went down!" Then, he noticed his brother's face. It was pale, and he was starting to sweat. "Are, are you okay, Lyam?" He broke out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lyam tired to smile, but his brother could tell it was forced. John looked unconvinced, but started to leave. "All right then. See you tomorrow, Lyam." As his brother left his room, Lyam was once more alone with the memories that torture him in his head.<em>

* * *

><p>Lyam couldn't sleep that night. He was haunted by the same dream over and over again.<p>

The same dream...

_The sound of police sirens_

_Tires screeching and metal clashing..._

_A feeling of weightlessness and inverted sight..._

_Gunfire from his father's pistol..._

_His father, cold and unmoving..._

_Blood running through the street..._

_A voice laughs and speaks..._

_"Sorry, but some things just have to be done."_

_Another voice screams out..._

_"BROTHER!"_

Lyam woke up screaming. His mother, Natalie Vekanos, came to his door. Her brown hair was up in a bum and her blue eyes looked frightened. "Are you alright Lyam?" He could only nod. His mother asked another question. "Is it that dream again?" Lyam nodded. "Yeah, but I'm alright now mom. You can go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up." As his mother returned to her room, Lyam thought to himself about the move Excalin tried to use at the end. _It was...Kill Edge or something like that. _He thought it himself as he fell back asleep.

When Lyam woke up the next day, he had a thought. Lyam got out his laptop and went to a site showing all the sword skills in GGO. Just as he thought, Kill Edge wasn't there. He even checked the special skill list, but it was not here either. Lyam then looked up the recent list of death due to the strange anomaly when using an Amusphere. He found a pattern almost instantly.

John walked into his room. "Why are you up so early, bro? It's still summer." Lyam could easily tell his brother was going to be unprepared to school starting soon. He walked over and sat down next to Lyam, and have him a confused look. "And why are you suddenly interested in the accidents with the Amusphere?" Lyam turned to look at him.

"Remember the move that Excalin tried to use on me? Kill Edge? Well, according to this site, it doesn't exist in the game, but it's the signature of the Photon Templars. They end all of their matches with this."

John was still confused. "What does that have to do with anything? The site could just be wrong" Lyam nodded in agreement. "True, but do you think it's just coincidence that the most severe cases in the Amusphere incidents, death, occurred to people who dueled members of the Templars, and lost? On top of that, those players who died lost when the Templars used one move: Kill Edge."

His brother's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that they can kill from the virtual world, just like, like-" His brother couldn't finish the sentence, but Lyam nodded. "Just like SAO. It wouldn't surprise me if they are remnants a murder guild from there. The only problem is, I don't know how they do it, so I can't just tell anyone without evidence."

This got his brother thinking. "If it doesn't show up in the skill list, it could be attuned to the weapons they are using. They'd need some insanely good forgers, though." John looked him in the eye. "In any case, you're not in this alone. I'll be there to help you out. So will the rest of the guild." Lyam smiled. "Thanks John. If I'm right, we can't let this spiral out of control." John got out of his chair. "I'll go send an email to the guild to meet at the base."

_Ten minutes later in the Shadow Wolves Meeting Room._

"So that's the basic rundown." Lyvek said to the guild members, all of them gathered. "Nope. Sorry. Not happening. Haha. Good luck though. You're really going to need it." Brawner started backing away. Lyvek insisted. "Brawn, were you even listening? I'm going to need you on this mission. Do you want to have another SAO incident?" Brawner shook his head. "You know I would do practically anything to stick it to those Templar pricks but there's just one thing. Their base is goddamn impenetrable! It has a security system that's level 30. 30! If we get in 10 miles of the base, we'll be shot into Swiss cheese by their cannons." "Plus," he continued, "What if you're wrong? We'll be labeled insane by everyone AND the police might show up at our doors to take us to asylum." No one talked for a good couple of minutes.

Velcon eventually stepped forward. "Such a catastrophe cannot be allowed to happen again. I will help you, Lyvek, in any way I can." Johnos nodded, "I'm with you too, Vek. No one will die again from those bastards." Cecil and Median stepped forward and agreed to help as well. Brawner looked shocked as everyone agreed to help Lyvek. "Even if we get inside," He said, "How are we going to take them all down?" Lyvek smiled. "We'll only defeat their three commanders. They will tell us how they can kill, and we will let the proper authorities handle them." Lyvek heard Velcon whisper under his breath. "Wait for me a little longer, brother. After this, I will find you."

"Also Brawn, we won't be just walking right in. We'll be flying." Lyvek announced. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Lyvek starts out of the room, motioning for the others to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere! You saw these guys being the villains all along, didn't you though? Keep an eye on the updates form now on.<strong>


	10. Smooth Infiltration (Not Really)

**Well, that did not take long at all. Probably because I already had half it it written, and I stayed up way to lon finishing it. It took me a little while, mostly because I couldn't think of an original weapon for a Templar that's going to show up. **

* * *

><p><em>"Also Brawn, we won't be just walking right in. We'll be flying." Lyvek announced. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Lyvek starts out of the room, motioning for the others to follow.<em>

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brawner's eyes were like that of a five year old during Christmas. Over the radio, you could hear Lyvek. "God damn Brawn, a little warning next time? I think you just made me and Velcon deaf." Brawner chuckled nervously. "Heh heh, sorry about that." Velcon just rolled his eyes at his teammates.<p>

Johnos looked overhead as three Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Stealth Fighters flew by, being piloted by his guild members. He, Cecil, and Median, on desert rovers, were all just on the outskirts of the Photon Templar base. It was a tall tower, guarded by three sentry units and a circular barrier controlled from inside. Median was using her rifle to zoom in on the base. Cecil asked a question. "Since when was Brawner for this plan?" "I think Brawn changed his mind about this mission when Lyvek showed him the jets." Median replied. All three of them laughed as they waited.

"Uh, so two questions, Vek. One, where did you get these things? They. Are. Awesome." Brawner asked over the radio. "I won them at the last tournament. Happy I came in first now?" Brawner nodded and asked his second question. "How are we going to blow up the sentries? The bombs on these jets aren't powerful enough. We'd need about three for each unit." Lyvek started laughing as they reached the base's outer wall. "Uh, are you alright, Vek?" He said as they approached the first sentry.

"If it were easy," Lyvek said, bringing his jet down to the altitude of the sentries, "Everyone would do it." He crashed his Stealth fighter into the sentry unit, and took it out in one hit, but blew up the jet in the process. They all looked in horror before hearing him over the radio again. "Tadaa!" He said, a devilish grin on his face as he was parachuting down into the courtyard.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Just eject as your about to collide." "Brawner looked shocked at the destruction of the jet. Velcon just looked shocked with realization. "My guild leader is completely insane." "Not insane, just highly unpredictable and is not afraid to make up some crazy plan that will actually work." Lyvek corrected. "Now, come on!" The other two B-2 jets followed his example and destroyed the other two sentries. Median, seeing the whole thing with her scope, started up her rover and yelled, "Let's go!" The three of them were ten miles out, though. Brawner looked at them from the air. "How long till they get here?" Velcon did the quick math. "Well, if they are out that far, they will be here in approximately...fifteen minutes at maximum speed."

As they all landed, Lyvek took charge again. "Alright, the next step is to open the gate to let them in. The gate controls are probably on the ground floor, so we should-" He was cut short by the doors opening and 30 Templars running out. Brawner smiled. "Great! Ten for each of us." "We're not here to kill them all. They'll just respawn here. Our goal is to get inside." Lyvek reminded him. Velcon and Lyvek both brought out their swords, and Brawner took his gun off his back.

They stared each other down for a minute before the Templars rushed at them. Lyvek and Velcon jump out of the way as Brawner started his Burst Shot, a Gun Skill that shot out into the center of the Templars and exploded, taking out three of the members at once. Velcon's red sword glowed green as he used the skill Barbarian Tornado, where he spun in a circle with his blade as far out as it could go, defeating five Templars at once. Lyvek took out his Jericho and shot at the ones guarding the door, taking out one and wounding the other. He rushed passed him and slashed, taking the wounded Templar out and destroying the door into the lobby.

In there, he found the controls, guarded by a woman with long purple hair and yellow eyes. She laughed, her eyes filled with rage. "Thought you'd try something like that. You catch on pretty quickly, Lyvek. But here is where your little 'mission' ends." She unsheathed a long pole from her back and activated it. It was a halberd, a lance/axe hybrid weapon. Lyvek looked at her. "Who are you? I've never heard of a Templar that uses a halberd." She smirked. "My name is Falute, and you will not go any further." Falute rushed at the leader of Shadow Wolves. "Die!" She screamed as he used a Skill, Flash Swing. She dashed toward Lyvek, battered him with the blunt end of the Halberd, slashed at him with the axe, but Lyvek dodged the lance stab.

Velcon and Brawner heard Lyvek fighting from inside. Velcon turned to Him, and he nodded. Brawner's gun started glowing blue. "Sonic Reloader!" He shouted as his gun's ammo capacity and rate of fire increased. He easily took out most of the remaining Templars. Velcon dashed around taking out the recoiling survivors. They met back at the center of the courtyard and fist bumped before remembering the battle going on inside.

Lyvek turned around to face his opponent. "Pretty good, but the final blow missed. Really need to work on that." He mocked as he charged him. Falute tried for a wide sweep, but Lyvek slid on his knees underneath, and unleashed Fatal Cross when he stood up. Falute wasn't out, though. After the stab of Fatal Cross, she retaliated with Vaulting Launch. She jumped over Lyvek, using her staff like a Pole Vault, and stabbed him.

Velcon and Brawner came into the lobby as Lyvek was thrown out of the control room, battered to red health. Falute came out, her lance/axe glowing black in the middle, like Excalin's weapon did during their duel. He looked up at Velcon. _Hold her off for a bit_, his golden eyes said. Velcon nodded and walked forward. Falute raised an eyebrow. "What, you gonna try me? I just took down your leader, so what chance do you think you have?" Velcon glared and pointed his sword. "You will see. I will prevail over you, and stop your horrid plan right here and now!"

Velcon rushed at her, swinging his sword, using the momentum from the last hit to help out the next. Falute could barely block the attacks. At last he got a strike in her, and she stumbled back. Velcon rushed once more, his sword glowing yellow with a Sword Skill. As he unleashed it, Falute jumped back. But Velcon's Skill, Scatter Storm, had energy burst out all in front of him from his sword. She was pushed back to the wall, dropping her halberd. But Velcon wasn't done. His hands went to his belt, taking out two combat knives. Velcon stuck her to the wall with them, and slashed at Falute until she shattered like glass.

Velcon walked into the control room and opened the gate. Johnos, Cecil, and Median (forgot they were here, didn't you?) just arrived there and waltzed right on in. "Come on, man," Lyvek playfully whined as he waited for his health to recover. "That was mine. I wanted to introduce her to Kurenzā." Velcon laughed at this. "Maybe next time, but for now, let us continue on." Brawner patted/slapped Velcon on the back. "That was so amazing! Those Sword Skills are BEAST! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Velcon replied. "Thank you, Brawner. But we need to focus on the task at hand." He looked down the hallway. He pulled out an old piece of equipment. Cecil looked shocked. "You sold the Hunter Vision to Velcon? How, just how did you manage that? Velcon doesn't even use any form of long ranged weaponry. You sir, are a first class con artist. Maybe I should get you into the business..." She trailed off. Lyvek rolled his eyes. "Mission first, job interviews later. Velcon, can you see anything?" He turned on the infrared sight. "Three possible ways. There are six of us, so we should go off into pairs."

Velcon opened all three hidden doors, each with their own staircase. "Uh, Vel, your sure about this? I mean, they're going down." Brawner questioned. Velcon looked at him. "Vel?" Brawner shrugged. "Well, Velcon is kinda of mouthful, so..." Median gave him a slap on the back of his head. "It's the perfect place to put where they forge their weapons with the Kill Edge, so let's just get a move on. Also, 'Velcon' is actually easy to say." Cecil and Medain took the left path, Velcon and Johnos took the right, and Lyvek and Brawner were to go down the center. Brawner looked nervous. Lyvek smirked and laughed. "What you scared of the dark?" His partner looked at him. "Of course not! It's just, we don't know what's down there, and uh, and-HEY!" Lyvek pushed him. Brawner started tumbling down the stairs and Lyvek ran after him. "Only one way to find out, slowpoke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Before you say anything, I was watching Thor: Dark World as a part of a Marvel movie marathon when I wrote this, and that scene was on my mind. Other than that, prepare for character flashbacks galore next chapter, and possibly the one after. Also, don't get Vel and Vek confused, please? Brawner just won't give up on that nickname. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep.<strong>


	11. Finding What Was Lost

**You know what? I lied to you guys. Sorry about that one. I'm gonna leave the flashbacks of how the group came to be for the end and I'll only write them if you all want me to. Sound fair? I think it does.**

* * *

><p><em>Lyvek smirked and laughed. "What you scared of the dark?" His partner looked at him. "Of course not! It's just, we don't know what's down there, and uh, and-HEY!" Lyvek pushed him. Brawner started tumbling down the stairs and Lyvek ran after him. "Only one way to find out, slowpoke!"<em>

* * *

><p>Lyvek and Brawner reached the end of the stairwell, leading into a wider hallway. About five people could fit side by side walking down it. Brawner was sitting down, looking at his leader. "You know, that could have really hurt. Also, why didn't you have your Kurenzā blade equipped?" Lyvek rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby. You're supposed to be the tough guy, remember? I couldn't fit it in the cockpit, so I had to put it in my inventory." He got off the ground and looked down the hall. Brawner heard Templars running down the hall. He looked to Lyvek, who took a step behind him as Brawner pulled out his SIG-MG. All of the Templars were met with machine gun bullets to the face.<p>

Before Brawner could bask in his glory, Lyvek started to dash down the hall. "We've got to hurry. They'll respawn soon." Brawner was trying to put the gun on his back and keep up at the same time. "Hey! Slow down for a bro, will you?" Lyvek kept his eyes firmly ahead, and thought of the dream he had the night before. _Why does Excalin remind me of him..._ Lyvek wondered as he plunged himself into the darkness of the way ahead of him, his guild member trying to stay at his heels.

Cecil and Median were making steady progress, ahead of the other two groups. Median was on the wall of the hallway, taking out a few members with her Škorpion while Cecil shot the bulk of them with her SPAS-12. "We're almost there, I can feel it." Cecil told Median, but the sniper looked unsure. "Are you positive? Because what Brawner told me kind of proves your instincts wrong." Cecil shot her a look and sighed. "I told him to keep that to himself. I'll kill him next time I see him. In game, of course."

Median nodded. "He's like that, even in real life." Cecil turned to her with a surprised look in her face. "You know him? And he's still the same obnoxious idiot he is here?" The only person Cecil could think of that fit this description was Chad, but she thought he wouldn't be caught dead playing video games. Medain replied. "Yep. He was kind of a jerk at school, but now, since we know who each other are in game, we know we can be friends for real." Cecil smiled at her. "Going online is a good way to make friends, but finding out that they are people you know in real life is even better. Or, at least in my opinion." It was Median's turn to smile. "You really remind me of a friend of mine." Cecil smirked at his statement. "As long as it's not whoever Brawner is." Both of them laughed as they continued down.

Johnos and Velcon were working together as a team quite well. After Johnos shot, during the recoil, Velcon rushed forward and took out one or two at a time, then rushed behind him as he shot his Beretta. As they continued down the hall, Velcon asked a question. "Not to be rude, are you really Lyvek's brother, or do you just claim to be in game because you are close friends? You do seem like brothers, but you do not have that many similarities in terms of personality. Again, you don't have to answer if it's too personal." Johnos shook his head. "It's alright, Velcon. I don't mind telling. We are brothers in real life, just not born form the same mother." Velcon realized what that meant. "You are adopted?" Johnos winced at that word.

Velcon quickly apologized. "No, it's just that Lyvek doesn't take too kindly to people who call me that." Johnos quickly answered back. Velcon made a note of that. "I don't really remember much about it, but one family member of mine left me on the step of an orphanage. He had put a tag on my basket I was in, giving them my name and a promise that he would be back for me. But, Lyvek's family got to me first." Velcon couldn't help but notice the similarities between this and his brother's abandonment.

"Do you remember anything about the person who left you there?" Johnos frowned. "A little. He had to be my brother, as he didn't look much older than me, and he was dark skinned. He kept saying I'm sorry over and over. But that's all I can remember." Velcon's eyes widened in shock. He stopped running. "I can't believe it. Three months and I never noticed. Is, is that really you, John?" Johnos looked confused. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, what? How do you know my name?" Velcon looked hurt, but quickly regained composure. "Yes, you probably don't recognize me. My name is Neil Greyad, and I'm your older brother."

Jonhos's jaw looked like it was trying to hit the floor. "I left you there so I could go and find a job and build up a life after our parents died. I did promise to go back for you, and I did, but you were already adopted. The people working there wouldn't give me any information about the family, but I've been trying to find you, and to apologize for what I have done. I'm, I'm so sorry, John."

Velcon dropped to his knees and tears started forming as he remembered the pain of leaving his brother in the hands of people he did not know, but he had no other choice at the time. Johnos walked over to him, hesitated for a bit, but hugged his biological brother. "Do you know me at all? You did keep your promise. I mean, we are talking right now, aren't we? You DID find me, Neil." Velcon looked at Johnos, and saw the face of his brother, grown up, staring at him with a smile that seemed permanent on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, even though I knew were the whole story with Neil's brother was going, and to be honest it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone, I still choked a bit as I wrote it. Mostly because of this, and for what I have planned alter on, but you'll have to wait to find out what that is. But hey, that might just be me. It might not be sappy for you, but it is to me. Opinions!<strong>


	12. Reasons and Grudges

**I. Need. To. Stop. Writing. This. I was literally so bored that I couldn't stop writing. I need a hobby badly. It also doesn't help that I had nothing to do today.**

* * *

><p><em>Velcon dropped to his knees and tears started forming as he remembered the pain of leaving his brother in the hands of people he did not know, but he had no other choice at the time. Johnos walked over to him, hesitated for a bit, but hugged his biological brother. "Do you know me at all? You did keep your promise. I mean, we are talking right now, aren't we? You DID find me, Neil." Velcon looked at Johnos, and saw the face of his brother, grown up, staring at him with a smile that seemed permanent on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>Lyvek and Brawner began to see light at the end of the hall. "Freedom. Sweet, sweet FREEDOM!" Branwer yelled, running past Lyvek, nearly tripping as he reached the exit. It opened up into a large room with two other staircases running into it, and one closed door. As they looked around, they saw the rest of their guild in the center of the room. Cecil ran over to them. "I guess it didn't matter what route we took." Johnos and Velcon walked over to them, still engrossed in a conversation. "Hey Lyvek. Guess what? I found my brother!" Lyvek gave him a confused look. "Uh, what do you mean you found me?"<p>

Johnos rolled his eyes. "No, my real family, or should I say, biological. Velcon is my brother!" Lyvek's jaw dropped in surprise. Velcon nodded. "Yes, he is my brother, so would that make you my brother as well?" Lyvek shrugged. "I honestly do not know at this point." Just then, the only door in the room opened and two figures walked out. Traeld and Drave took their spots on opposite sides of the room.

"I'm surprised you survived Falute, Lyvek. I thought my sister would be more than a challenge, being the fourth strongest Templar here." Traeld sneered. Lyvek raised an eyebrow. "Sister? Well, I can see a resemblance. Kind of. If I squint just right..." Traeld shouted out. "Enough talking. I'm going to kill you right here and now! Drave, hold the others off. Lyvek's mine." He brought out his purple staff/sword and leaped at Lyvek. He dodged to the side, and a noise could be heard coming from below the floor. Lyvek and the rest of them looked confused, before realizing what they were planning. A wall of energy came up between Lyvek and the rest of his guild. He was stuck there with Traeld. He dodged out of the way of another slash and brought out Kurenzā and his photon sword.

The rest of the group turned around to face the Templar clad in black robes. "I am sorry it had put come to this, but I have no choice." He said in a monotone voice. " Johnos stepped forward. "How are you sorry? Say that to all the people you and the rest of your guild slaughtered! We know you have found a way to kill from this game, and we're going to put an end to it!" Drave shook his head, and spoke once more in that same voice. "I mourn everyone we have killed, and not a day goes by when it does not haunt me." Brawner looked confused. "Why don't you just leave then?" Drave once more shook his head. "I cannot do that. If I did, a loved one would be hurt."

Cecil could see this was getting nowhere. She took out her gun and aimed it at Drave. "Well, if you want to stay a Templar, we'll kill you like a Templar." She shot her Skill, Blazing Bullet, and fire spread all in front of them. Drave jumped above the shotgun spread, and landed behind the group. "So be it then." He took off what seemed to be a long rod off his back with a trigger. As he pressed the trigger, all of them took a step back. They have all heard stories of the Master of Death, Drave, and his gold bladed scythe.

Lyvek parried another set of blows from Traeld, noticeably frustrated from not being ably to hit his opponent. Lyvek just looked bored. "Are you going to start trying anytime soon?" He taunted. Traeld rushed at him again, his staff glowing green as he used a Skill. He spun the weapon like a buzz saw in his hand, knocking the photon sword out of Lyvek's hand. It skidded until it hit the energy wall, where it was destroyed. Lyvek was thrown against a normal wall. As he tried to get up, he was hit by a small dart, and he found himself unable to move. _A paralyze dart? Should have guessed._ Lyvek thought to himself as his opponent slowly moved towards him.

Drave went after Median first, slashing with great accuracy with the horizontally outward blade. She jumped up, landed on the wall, and shot with her rifle. Drave moved out of the way and the bullet hit Brawner, who was trying to sneak up on him. "Sorry, Brawn." She shouted as she lined up her next shot. Velcon rushed at him, using Scatter Storm, but the blow was parried and countered before he could execute it. Johnos and Cecil tried it sandwich him in their shotgun spreads, but their target dashed of both of their fire zones with incredible speed. Brawner tried to keep heat on him, constantly firing at him with what seemed like an endless round of bullets with Sonic Reloader, but he couldn't land a single bullet.

They all regrouped, but we're too injured to do anything. Drave looked at them, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I truly am sorry it came to this. Kill Edge." The center of the golden scythe glowed black, and he slowly moved toward him. Velcon tried one last trick he learned from his teammates: stalling. "You said a loved one would be hurt if you did not stay a part of the Templars. Would you care to explain how? We would like to help you, and you can change for the better." Velcon sincerely meant that last part about change.

Drave looked at them for a moment, before starting his tale. "I have a sister, only a few years old. She is deathly ill, and she would be dying if it had not been for Excalin. He is paying for her treatment and in turn, I fight for him here." They all looked at him in shock. Median spoke up. "And if you refuse to fight, he cuts the funds?" Drave nodded. "So now you see why I must do what I am doing. To protect my sister." The mood was remorseful, until Brawner broke the silence. "What a load of garbage! Why didn't you just tell anyone about Excalin like maybe, the police? We could get your sister help by just asking them, and they will understand. You don't have to do this anymore. Come with us, and you'll help take down Excalin, I know it."

Drave was speechless. He did not know wether to accept their offer at a chance, or to keep doing what he hated, but felt like what needed to be done. Lyvek's cries of pain from the other side of the wall made his decision clear. He deactivated the wall, just in time to see their guild leader being tortured by Traeld. Median shot her Istiglal rifle at him, knocking him away form Lyvek. He looked up and saw Drave. "Traitor!" He yelled out at him. Drave's scythe glowed purple as he charged a skill. "Save your breath. I have no more business with you." He used Judgement slash, his signature Skill other than Kill Edge. He slashed to the left then down, making a cross on Traeld, and he shattered into red glass.

Lyvek got off the ground, looking annoyed. "Why can't I fight without needing you guys to save me as of late?" He turned to Drave, and put the connection together. "Had a change of heart, I see." Drave nodded. "I will help you fight Excalin, but I am asking only for your forgiveness." Lyvek smiled. "You already have it. Welcome to Shadow Wolves." He extended his hand in friendship. Drave gave a small smile, and accepted his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we're almost at the end of this whole thing now. Unless, I feel like writing more of this and if you all want more. If you do want me to extend the story, I'll try to incorporate the actual characters in the anime.<strong>


	13. Remembrance of the Dark Past

**The exposition truck has arrived! ****Time for a lot, and I mean a LOT of dialogue. On what, you may ask? Just the way Photon Templars kill, who Excalin is, and why Lyvek is haunted by a past event in his life. Other than that, not much.**

* * *

><p><em>Drave nodded. "I will help you fight Excalin, but I am asking only for your forgiveness." Lyvek smiled. "You already have it. Welcome to Shadow Wolves." He extended his hand in friendship. Drave gave a small smile, and accepted his hand.<em>

* * *

><p>Lyvek and the rest of the guild waited for their health to recover, and came up with a plan while waiting. "Are your sure he doesn't already know?" Brawner asked for the fifth time. Drave nodded with slight annoyance. "No, he does not. If he did know, I would be dead by now, and so would my sister." Johnos and Velcon were once again in conversation, with Johnos asking about his family. "Really? Congrats Neil! I didn't know you were getting married." Lyvek, Median, and Cecil were going over their plan after they get into the smithy. Lyvek smiled with confidence. <em>With enough luck, this just might work.<em>

Drave led the guild into the Smith area where Excalin was waiting for him. It was a circular room with a walkway to a center island like platform. Underneath was a pool of an unknown black liquid. Lyvek and the others were in energy cuffs, and looked defenseless. Drave got on one knee. "Excalin, I have brought the intruders, just as you have asked. Sadly, Traeld was defeated by them, so he will not be here for a while." Excalin smiled. "Good. You have done well, capturing Lyvek and the other Shadow Wolves. Now, leave us." Drave shook his head. "If you would permit it, I would like to stay and witness the executions." Excalin nodded, and Drave went off to the side.

Excalin walked down, and stopped in front of Lyvek. "It does not surprise me that you found out our little secret. To be honest, I didn't think it would be much longer until someone found out." He walked back up to a throne like chair and sat down. "Do you have a theory as to how we kill? I can assure you it is not an inefficient way like that 'Death Gun' a few months ago." Lyvek stared at him, but shook his head. "Please, enlighten us." Excalin smiled, got up, and started to pace.

"As you know, in order to keep the brain from experiencing damage by having it in one place and simultaneously ripped out of its body and taken to another place as they die, the Amusphere would essentially lock up the player's brain for a brief moment and puts them in a coma like state where they have no sight, hearing, or any sort of control at all. Furthermore, the system will shut down if there is a glitch or error in the avatar the player is using."

He smiled and laughed. "By creating swords and weapons that can cause an error using a corrupt string of data, we can cause their system to crash. If they are killed this way in game, they would be stuck in that coma like state forever, until they die of starvation."

The entire guild looked at him in horror. Lyvek's eyes burned with rage. "How could you? They are living people, and you just kill them like it is nothing to you, like you are above them. Excalin's expression did not change. "You are asking why we kill, are you not? I'll tell you. We kill because we can." Lyvek yelled out again. "All you care about is killing. You're from SAO, aren't you? A murder guild." Excalin looked at Lyvek. "Yes, we are a red guild formed in SAO. I was the leader of it as well." Lyvek looked him in the eye. "Who are you?" Excalin shook his head. "How depressing. How do you not remember me, Lyam?"

Lyvek's eyes widened as he heard his name. "How do you know me?" Excalin sighed. "How do you not remember your own brother. Our mother hasn't taken you out of school, has she?" Lyvek's looked shocked, then regained his posture, his eyes filled with anger. "Kyle. You bastard!" The dream that tortured Lyam came back more vividly than before.

_Lyam and Kyle were in the back of their father's police car, taking Kyle to prison for murder in Sword Art Online. Kyle looked out the window, and saw a man reading a newspaper form two years ago, and smiled. As they were passing an intersection, another car came out of nowhere and slammed into the police vehicle. The entire car was thrown into the air, and landed upside down. Kyle got unbuckled and dragged himself out of the car. Lyam was stuck in the car, unable to reach his seatbelt. _

_His father got out of his buckle as well, and crawled out, only to be kneed in the face by his oldest son, knocking him out. Another man, a few years older than him, walked over, took the officer's gun, and shot him. His blood flowed down the street in what seemed like a torrent. Lyam eventually got out of the wrecked car, and saw his father's lifeless body. He turned to his brother, tears in his eyes. "How could you?" He asked. Kyle turned around and started to walk away. "Sorry, but some things just have to be done." Lyam screamed out. "BROTHER!"_

Excalin saw Lyvek's look of rage and anger. "Yes, I am Kyle Vekanos, leader of The Photon Templars, or as we were known in Sword Art Online, Hell's Gatekeepers." Brawner (finally) put two and two together. "Lyam? As in Lyam Vekanos, Lyam? That means, you two are John and Cheyenne, right?" Cecil rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you're Chad and Melanie right? Can we please focus on the mission here?" Lyvek yelled and broke the weakened energy cuffs, taking out Kurenzā from his inventory, attacking Excalin. He merely dodged out of the way, activating his own sword and shield while doing so.

Excalin confidently smiled. "You believe you can win, that is admirable, yet foolish. Let us see how far that reckless courage can take you!" He rushed at Lyvek, shield in front of him. Lyvek tried jumping over, but was met with a slice upwards, knocking him back down. As Excalin was about to use Cyclone Punisher, he was slashed by a golden blade. "Judgement Slash!" Drave shouted as he executed his Signature Skill. After he finished it, Excalin stumbled back, but was not given a break. He was shot by Median's sniper rifle and the two shotguns. Excalin was almost pushed into the black liquid below. "Careful! If you fall in that, you will die. That is the liquid made from the corrupted code. It powers our blades." Drave informed everyone.

Excalin dashed at Lyvek again, bashing aside Drave and slashing wildly. He knocked Kurenzā out of Lyvek's hand, and Lyvek skidded into Excalin's throne. Excalin went in for the kill, but was once again confronted by Drave. "Get out of my way!" Excalin used Cyclone Punisher, taking Drave out of the picture, leaving him to respawn at the top of the tower. He went back to Lyvek, who was still struggling to get up. "Now, you will die." He said as he activated Kill Edge and stabbed at his brother.

The attack was blocked by another sword. It glowed red, and was longer and wider than the normal blade. "You will not harm Lyvek. You will be the one who will taste defeat today!" Velcon exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a fight scene. At least, in the next chapter. I am actually surprised I was able to fit all of that in my average chapter size. I'm trying to make them longer, I really am. It was actually supposed to be both Kyle and Lyam in SAO, but I wanted to try a different story. One of how SAO can affect someone outside of the game, and not just inside.<strong>


	14. Light from the End

**Well, we're nearing the end. This'll probably be the second to last chapter. At least, for this portion in GGO. The next two are probably going to be completely fight based.**

* * *

><p><em>The attack was blocked by another sword. It glowed red, and was longer and wider than the normal blade. "You will not harm Lyvek. You will be the one who will taste defeat today!" Velcon exclaimed.<em>

* * *

><p>Lyvek looked up to see Velcon about to face off against Excalin. The only thought on his mind was to stop him, but he couldn't move. "Velcon, Neil, don't you die on me. That's an order" He told his fellow sword user. Velcon nodded. "Understood." Velcon rushed at Excalin and used Scatter Storm. Excalin blocked the stab, but not the energy burst. Velcon rushed in, slashing at all the open spots he could, attempting to force Excalin to drop his weapons. Brawner and the rest of them cheered. "Come on, Vel! Show this loser what a real sword user is like!" He shouted.<p>

Lyvek watched the fight, but saw only an uphill battle. Velcon was giving it his all, but Excalin was just toying Velcon and amusing himself. He tried to move again, but was still unable to do so. His health needed to come back just a little more. _Just hang in there. Hang in there. You'll make it. _Lyvek thought to himself, but even he wasn't sure of it. All he could do was watch and wait.

The guild tried to run in and help, but Excalin hit a few buttons in his wrist, and an energy barrier came up, just like the last room. All they could do was look on in desperation as their two sword users battled. Brawner looked the most concerned. "Why isn't Vek helping Vel? They'd make one badass team." Cecil rolled her eyes. "Just stop with Vel, please. Why not, Con, or something like that?" Johnos looked at them. "That doesn't matter now, Lyvek is badly hurt, and Velcon is just stalling. They'll both make it, I'm sure." Brawner looked unconvinced. "How can you be so optimistic?" Median looked at him. "How can YOU be so pessimistic?" Johnos answered Brawner, ignoring Median. "Because they're both my brothers and no matter which side of the family they're on, we stick together."

Velcon didn't think it was possible to feel tired in a virtual game, but he was. Excalin looked perfectly fine, blocking the slower attacks with even more ease. "I thought you were a great swordsman, so why are you disappointing me?" He mocked. Velcon was infuriated. While Lyvek didn't care about pride, Velcon did. His attacks became quicker at a surprisingly fast rate, and caught Excalin off guard once again. He once again tried to disarm him, and succeeded in throwing Excalin's sword out of his hand an near Lyvek.

"It's over." Velcon merely said as his sword starting glowing a darker red. Excalin yelled out in frustration. "Save your breath, you monster!" Velcon stated and released his Skill, Gladiator's Inferno. He spun in place like Barbarian Tornado for about three hits, then slashed upwards, throwing Excalin into the air. Velcon jumped up after him, and the skill ended with him stabbing Excalin, and both of the plummeting into the platform. Lyvek was finally well enough to move, and ran over to the crash spot. He could see someone rise up.

Velcon walked out of the hole he made in the metal first, a smile on his face. He walked over to Lyvek. "Thank you for looking after my brother." Lyvek smirked. "Hey, he's my brother, too." "How heartwarming. It makes me sick!" They both looked at the crater in shock. Excalin came out of there with a newfound speed and impaled Vekcon with the spike on the end of his diamond shaped shield. "You forgot this was a sword, didn't you? Well, you'll won't remember anything anymore!" The entire shield allowed black as he used Kill Edge, and Velcon's hp dropped to zero.

Everyone looked in horror. They all knew what had happened, and Johnos had tears forming. His long lost brother whom he just met once more, was dead. Lyvek screamed out in rage. "KYLE! I'LL END YOUR LIFE!" He picked up Excalin's sword and Kurenzā, and Excalin took Velcon's. They locked blades. "Oh, my big strong little brother can't protect someone he cared about, just like dear old father." "Shut up! You don't deserve to talk about him!" Lyvek kicked Excaling in the gut, making him stumble backwards. His hand found another button on Excalin's sword. Lyvek rushed at him, pressing the button and activating Kill Edge. Excalin used the 'Skill'(I'm putting it in quotes because it's not really a skill) with his shield and blocked his brother. Lyvek then slashed at Excalin's other hand, causing him to drop Velcon's broadsword.

"It ends here. Die you bastard!" Lyvek yelled as both of his sword glowed a bright white. Lyvek had unlocked a Dual Handling Skill, Lunar Wave. He slashed with both of his swords in a star pattern on Excalin, then a double slash up, an X slash down, and two horizontal slashes through Excalin, cutting him clean in half. His upper torso went flying, right towards the black liquid underneath. _Let him die, he deserves it. _Lyvek thought to himself, then had another thought._ No! Even with all of the things he's done, he deserves to live. I'd be no worse than him if he dies here! _Lyvek dashed for the edge of the platform just as Excalin was about to pass it. He reached out his hand to his brother, but he did not take it. He could almost hear his brother speak as he looked in his eyes and saw what they said. _You have won, I have no regrets. I have lived my life the way I want to, and now you can live yours the way you see best. I am proud of you, brother for not giving up to what you believe, like I have._

Excalin dropped into the pool of black liquid, and turned into the red glass like shards that normally come up when you die in game, but Lyvek knew it was much worse. Lyvek got on his knees and banged on the platform. "Dammit! Dammit Kyle! Why? I was giving you another chance, a way to start over." He started crying over the deaths of his friend and his brother when Johnos came over to him. "Lyam," he said looking at his brother. Lyvek turned to him. "John, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him. There was nothing I could do. I'm so-" He was cut off by a punch to the face. Lyvek fell right to the ground. "What the fuck, man?" He asked his brother. "If you say you're sorry one more damn time, I'll kill you myself. We all knew what we were getting into here, so don't take all the blame. We all could have done something, but some endings don't always come true."

Lyvek looked at Johnos and the rest of his guild in awe. Cecil broke the silence looking astonished. "John, that almost sounded grown up. Are you feeling okay?" Johnos looked at his girlfriend with narrow eyes. "Am I that immature?" "Yeah, you are." Everyone said in unison. Everyone laughed before logging out and going over to the police station. "How'd you know it was us two?" Chad asked Cheyenne directly. She laughed a little. "Well, Median said she had a pigheaded friend who was also considerate at times, and the only person I could think of with that description was you. She also said that she was bullied by this friend, so, with you as Brawner, Melanie HAD to be Median." Chad looked confused. "Can you use less big words next time? It feels like my brain was hit by Kill Edge." He said, earning him a few laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm surprised that I could fit the entire, well almost the entire ending, but at least the whole fight scene. I figured having a whole chapter of Lyvek and Exclain fighting after an entire chapter of Velcon and Excalin fighting was a little...bland to say the least. Next time, we'll be looking at the aftermath and NOT another fight.<strong>


	15. The Price the Strong Pay

**Here I am, as promised bringing you the aftermath of the entire Photon Templar story. I have to say, and I don't mean to inflate my own ego, I think it was pretty decent for my first fanfic. **

* * *

><p><em>Chad looked confused. "Can you use less big words next time? It feels like my brain was hit by Kill Edge." He said, earning him a few laughs.<em>

* * *

><p>"My dear brothers and sisters, we are here today to mourn the deaths of our loved ones..." Lyam, John, and the rest of the guild were at the local cemetery, mourning three deaths of enemies, comrades, and family. The inscriptions on the burial stones read as such. <em>Neil Greyad, who died to have another live. Kyle Vekanos, May he find Peace wherever he may be. Dylan Kalit, Protecting that which he held dear, if only for a moment.<em> Dylan, or Drave, died protecting the rest of the guild by keeping the Templars from reaching the room the others were in. They all felt guilty, Chad the most as he convinced him to help in their cause.

Laura Smith was there, Crying over her fiancé's grave. John looked to Lyam, who nodded, and he went over and comforted her. "He died for a good cause, Laura. If he didn't do what he did, we would all be dead." Laura spoke between sobs. "I know, I just wish he didn't have to, to..." She trailed off into tears. John walked back over to his friends, who were apologizing to Drave.

"Sorry Drave, or Dylan. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I thought you could help us, and you did, but you didn't have to go and make yourself a damn martyr, you dumbass. Your sister is getting the treatment she needs, all thanks to you. I hope you can rest easy, at least knowing that." Chad said with sincerity in his voice.

John looked over and saw Lyam standing at another gave. He walked over and asked. "You okay, Lyam." His brother absentmindedly nodded. John looked confused, but then he read the inscription. _Here lies Thomas Vekanos. Beloved father, husband and officer who held his post to the last breath. _Lyam had a grim look on his face. "This is the reason I stopped playing MMORPGS, because of what it did to Kyle. It drove him insane, thinking that the only way out of SAO was to kill everyone. During this, he fell in love with killing, and only saw that, and not his ridiculous truth. It frightened me. I stopped playing video games because I was afraid. I didn't want any part of what turned my brother against his selfless, honest, and kind nature. It made him a monster."

Lyam's vision started to become blurry as his tears hit the tombstone of his deceased brother. John put his arm on Lyam's shoulder. "Do you remember the time me and you first met? At the orphanage? That felt so long ago, yet it changed my life." Lyam nodded. He couldn't forget that moment even if he tried. The memory came back to him as clear as if it was really happening.

_Lyam, Kyle and their mother drove the car into the open lot. "Alright, so you two know to behave yourselves, right?" Natalie asked. "Yes mom." They both said in unison. An 11 year old Lyam and a 15 year old Kyle got out of the car with their mother and walked into the orphanage._

_When they got inside, it was total anarchy. Toys were flying everywhere and all the children were yelling. Natalie went to talk to the manager of the orphanage while Kyle and Lyam walked around. All they could see was extremely hyperactive children screaming their heads off, until they looked in the back of the room._

_There was a boy, sulking in the corner. He was easily tanner than everyone else here, and his black hair was just starting to curl. They walked over to him. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked. The boy looked up, his eyes red from crying. "What? Are you going to make fun of me too?" Lyam looked confused. "Why would we?" _

_The boy got onto his feet. "Just look at me! I'm darker, have funny hair, and people don't like me!" He went back to crying. Kyle shook his head. "You aren't hideous, you look awesome." He looked at them. "You mean it?" The boy said, unsure if he heard them right. Lyam nodded. "I would love to be tan like you!" He said with excitement. _

_Then, their mother came out. "Okay boys, have you found anyone you like?" Kyle and Lyam both point at the young boy, who blushes from the attention. "Alright then, what's your name?" Natalie said in a sweet voice. The boy stammered a bit. "J-John" She smiled. "Well then John, would you like to have a family?" John's eyes widened. "With them?" He pointed to the brothers. Natalie nodded. John started jumping up and down. "I'll take that as a yes." His mother said and all four of them started laughing._

Lyam, in the present, started laughing softly as he remembered the good times they all had together. John smiled. "Life isn't all about the present, and the past isn't all pain. There's good to be found in all places, if you only have the courage to go looking for that happiness." He looked up at the sky.

"If I could go back in time, I'd just make sure everything could go exactly the same way. Meeting you, the other, even the deaths of our brothers, I wouldn't change a single bit. You wanna know why? Because it all happened for a reason. My brother died protecting you, and yours died because he believed you had what it took to do what was right. You saved him from his insanity, right before he died."

A tear slid down Lyam's face. "Thanks John, I needed to hear that. But. You could have phrased it a bit better in my opinion." John laughed, glad to see his brother being his witty self again. "That's my brother. Not afraid to make a joke about almost anything."

He walked back over to his friends and saw that it didn't matter if they were in real life, or in game. The experiences they've shared bout them forever. "Alright guys, let's head back home." As Lyam and John started to leave, all of the others followed. Lyam turned around. "Okay, what're you idiots doing?" He asked with a skeptical look. "Making sure you're alright." Melanie said, and a concerned look on her face. Lyam rolled his eyes and continued home.

As he opened the door to his house, he turned around. "Alright, see you guys at 5:00?" Brawner gave a thumbs up. Cheyenne shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Melanie nodded. As they all went on their way, John walked up to his brother, who had a smile on his face. "Did you mean meet them here?" He asked. His brother shook his head. "You meant meet them there, didn't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Lyam's smile grew wider. "Where else would we meet up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was one hell of a ride, but it's over. At least, for now. Or is it? I might continue the story, or it could just end here. Who knows? Oh wait, I do. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, if there is one. (Hint: there probably will be new chapters, complete with the real characters.)<strong>


	16. First Impressions are Pretty Important

**Guess who? Now I know what you're all thinking, how can I keep this story going after the whole Templar Fiasco? Well, you'll have to find out as I keep writing. Note, it will involve other VRMMORPG games.**

* * *

><p>"Hello again class. Now I know this is your last year here but I still expect you to learn as much as you did the past three." Lyam's high school teacher told them. Most of the juniors-now-seniors groaned. He looked over at his brother, and had to hold back a laugh. John was barely keeping his eyes open, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Ms. Smith came over and yelled in his ear. <em>I knew he wouldn't be ready for school<em>, Lyam thought to himself as he gave his attention to his chemistry teacher, who he now knew as Laura Smith, or Neil's fiancé before, well, you know.

Even though it was the first day back, the entire class had to perform a project. It was to be done in pairs. Melanie was with Chad, who are apparently dating after finding out that they had some things in common. A half conscious John was with Cheyenne, and Lyam could see she was reluctantly doing all the work. He turned his attention to his own partner, and was surprised he never saw her before. She was slightly shorter than him, and had short black hair. He could see in her eyes behind her glasses that she wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Lyam couldn't blame her. Even though he knows the teacher personally, the actual class is pretty boring.

After the morning classes were over, Lyam could not believe the luck they all had. First, they had their first period class together, but also the same lunch period. As Chad and John were throwing around a football, Lyam was back to drawing. Suddenly, he heard Chad shout. "Oh shit! Move Lyam!" Lyam tried to move but fell off the table he was sitting on. Chad doubled over in laughter. Lyam got up with an annoyed expression in his face. He casually walked over and took the football from his brother, and turned to Chad with a devilish grin on his face.

Chad noticed him and started backing away. "You've got five seconds." Lyam said, and Chad bolted, right towards the school doors. "Two, one, zero." Lyam chucked the football and hit Chad square in the back with great accuracy. Melanie looked shocked that Lyam did that to her new boyfriend, but Cheyenne and John laughed so hard they started crying. The football rolled over to the outdoor tables. Lyam started walking over to the tables and saw the ball getting picked up by the girl he was paired with in chemistry. "Hey. Can you throw it over here?" He asked her. The girl looked and threw it to him with greater precision than Lyam's throw.

It hit Lyam's chest dead center with a thud. "Wow, quite an arm. You on the basketball team?" He said smiling. She just looked away and got back to reading her book. Lyam rolled his eyes at the failed attempt at a conversation. "Yo, Chad!" He threw the ball back to Chad, who he didn't realize was still getting up. As Chad stood up, it hit him right in the forehead, and he went down again. Cheyenne and John started laughing and crying again. Lyam facepalmed. "Dude! Come on! You catch with your hands, not your face. You're supposed to be in the football team, aren't you? So act like it!" He mocked as he walked over to him, helping him up.

As the brown haired boy walked over to help his friend, Asada Shino sighed and began to read her book again when the bell rang. As she was getting off of the bench, however, something hit her in the back of the head. It was rather large, and judging from the shadow, she knew what it was. She looked over to where the brown haired boy and his friends were hanging out, but the only person she saw was him. Asada started to walk over to him, and he started backing away. "Would you believe me if I said it was Chad?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face. She held up the football. "You have five seconds." He looked scared, but then cracked a smile. "Really? Stealing my lines now?" He joked. Her eye twitched. "Four." She started counting down, and the boy took off. Before Asada counted down to zero, he already made it inside.

Lyam closed the door, but expected the football to go through the glass. "Hey Melanie, what's a good icebreaker between two people who don't know a damn thing about each other" Chad joked, but was hit in the back of the head by Cheyenne. "Not throwing a football at a complete stranger and running away. Lyam was lucky he was able to clean up your mess." She scolded. Lyam looked confused. "Did you ever see her around before? I haven't." Melanie nodded. "Yeah, she's been here since freshman year. Wait, how have you never seen her in any of your classes or during any time at school for the past three years?" It was her turn to look confused. Lyam just shrugged and then they all realized they would be late for their next period. As they all ran to their next classes, Lyam began to remember he did see her around, but people were putting her below them.

He began to feel sorry for her, having to deal with that, but put his thoughts aside so he could concentrate on not crash int-whoops, too late. He ran head first into the same girl he met outside, knocking them both down. As she came to her senses, she narrowed her eyes and got off the ground. "Okay, now is not the best time, don't you agree?" Lyam pleaded. She just sighed and walked into the room next to him. _What is her problem?_ He thought to himself as he got to his class as the bell rang. After school was over, Asada started walking outside when she heard the sound of a familiar engine.

She smiled slightly. _At least I'll see a face I know_, she thought to herself. When she got to the curb, she saw someone she didn't expect to see but wasn't surprised to. After all, he always ran into her wherever she went for some reason. The same brown haired boy was holding another boy, who was tanner and had curly black hair, by his jacket's hood as yet another person, in all black, was leaning on a motorcycle laughing at the two. "Come on, Lyam, let me go, I won't hurt it, I promise." The boy she knew now as Lyam, rolled his eyes. "I'm not letting you touch some random guy's motorcycle, and isn't that what you said when you tried to 'fix' the light on mom's car?" The tan boy laughed nervously. "That was one time! How was I supposed to know you don't have the car on when you do that kind of thing?" Lyam exclaimed. "That's common sense, John! Do you not have that?"

Lyam looked over and saw the girl from before standing there, and let go of his brother, and John fell to the ground. He laughed and helped his brother get up. John got up, grumbled something, and started to walk home. Lyam walked over to her. "I think we met the wrong way, so let's just try this again. Hey, my name's Lyam, Lyam Vekanos." He extended his hand. She looked at him for a minute. "Mine is Asada Shino." Asada shook his hand, and immediately went into her bag. She pulled out the football. "I think this is yours." Lyam looked surprised. He had completely forgotten about it. "Yeah, thanks. Chad would've killed me if I lost this." Then, the boy in black spoke up. "So, am I going to have a conversation with myself here?" Asada turned to him. "Sorry, Kazuto, but I'll be fine walking home today." Kazuto just shrugged. "Have it your way then." Lyam coughed. "So you just leave without introductions? Pretty rude." Kazuto had a slight smile on his face. "Kazuto Kirigaya." He got on his bike and rode off.

Lyam frowned. "He seems...in a hurry." Lyam said, not wanting to insult Asada's friend. She sighed. "No, he just doesn't have that good social skills." Asada turned back to Lyam. "Well, Lyam, as long as you don't throw anything else at me, we could probably be friends." The boy laughed. "Sure, no more things will go flying. At least not at you." They both started to go down the same street. They gave each other quizzical looks. "You live down this way too?" Lyam asked. Asada nodded. "The apartment buildings." Lyam raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I live a few blocks down. Probably just a coincidence." He shrugged as they continued their conversation down the street.

"Why have I never seen you before? Walking down the street, I mean." Asada asked. Lyvek put his hands behind his head. "Before, I had Kendo Club, but that only happens during late winter and spring. When there isn't kendo," Lyam smiled slightly. "I go down to the shooting range." She gave him a confused looked, so he elaborated. "My uncle got me a membership for my fifteenth birthday. I really just go there to practice. I want to follow my dad and be a cop, despite my mother disagreeing." Asada perked up slightly. "You want to be a police officer as well?" Lyam smirked. "Well, at least there's a little common ground between us."

When Lyam walked into his house, he found John on the couch, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, clapping and Cheyenne was sitting on the other side, reading a magazine. "Way. To. Go! I always knew you were a player." John said, matching the first couple of words with his claps. Lyam gave him a cold stare. "Oh, you can shut up now." He threw the football at John and started to walk up to his room. John looked at Cheyenne with an eyebrow raised. "Did you see the red?" He asked. Cheyenne laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I'm finally adding the real characters to the story! Took me long enough, right? <strong>


	17. Tournaments and Fangirls

**Well, back to GGO, and yes, I know I said that the portion with GGO was over, but I meant that in terms of plot with the Templars. So, GGO might be back for a few more chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>Lyam gave him a cold stare. "Oh, you can shut up now." He threw the football at John and started to walk up to his room. John looked at Cheyenne with an eyebrow raised. "Did you see the red?" He asked. Cheyenne laughed and nodded.<em>

* * *

><p>Lyam was in the living room drawing in his notepad, while his mother had the TV on, watching the news. As the news shifted to a section about a jailbreak, John comes rushing down the stairs, and tripped on the carpet, landing right in front of the couch. John acted like he was knocked out, but Lyam knew his tricks. He didn't even look down. "What do you want this time? I already told you, I'm not doing your history paper. The teacher will know it's me when he reads it."<p>

John got up, still trying to make it seem like he was hurt. "You know you could be a little more concerned about your brother." He teased. Lyam rolled his eyes. "Sure, when he starts acting his age. Why are you here? Don't you have a shop to run?" He said, trying to make his brother move out of the light. "Come on, I'll explain it when we log in." John pleaded, pulling on his brother's arm. Lyam sighed and gave in, letting his brother drag him into his room. "This better be worth it." He groaned as he put on his Amusphere.

Kirito looked up at the building in the center of the city in Gun Gale Online. "And I have to do this why again?" Sinon looked at him with an annoyed look. "This 'Grand Gun' tournament is actually a big deal, having the greatest players brought together only by invitation, to participate in an All Star match, if you will." Kirito sighed as he kept on walking towards the registration building. "And you're sure I can't skip out?" He pleaded.

Sinon turned around to look at him. "Whatever happened to the person who wasn't afraid to cut bullets?" Kirito laughed and put his hands behind his head. "I'm out of practice." He put bluntly. The sniper shook her head. "Do you know how many people would love to be in this tournament? Every GGO player. Literally every single one. And your the only one who thinks that way." Then, they both heard another voice as they passed a shop called the _Silver Bullet_. "Remind me again why I'm even considering going to Grand Gun?" Sinon turned towards the shop. The person who spoke was a black haired player with a bored look in his golden eyes.

The Black Swordsman looked at Sinon, whose jaw dropped slightly at the sound of another person not wanting to participate in the tournament. Another person, with spiked up silver hair, facepalmed. "Really, Vek? You're getting invited to a tournament for veteran GGO players without even needing to be a part of a single BoB! I mean, sure, you took down Excalin, and you won the Final Saber Tournament, but come on, man. Not ONE BoB is under your belt." Sinon's jaw dropped a little more. Kirito was holding back a laugh whenever he looked at his friend's face. Then, they heard a gasp, coming from one of the female players with them. "Oh my god, is that who I think it is?"

One of them ran over to Sinon and Kirito. She had a dark green ponytail and her blue/green eyes shone with excitement. "It is! You really are Sinon!" The sniper started backing away. "Uh, and you are?" She asked the girl, and then noticed the weapon on her back. She had an Istiglal Anti-Material Sniper Rifle. Pretty soon, the other people gathered outside of the shop walked over. "I cannot believe I'm meeting you. You. Are. My. Idol!" The green haired girl exclaimed. Sinon just nodded, not sure how to deal with the attention.

"Excuse my girlfriend, she can get a little fangirlish around snipers." Brawner said, putting his arm around Median. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "And what were you like when you met XEagleX after Lyvek mopped the floor with him?" She asked. Lyvek sighed, and turned back towards the two people they just met. One he could easily tell was Sinon, who tied for first in the latest BoB, and is considered one of, if not the best sniper in the entire game. The only reason Lyvek knows what she looks like is from Median. She was undoubtedly invited to the tournament as well.

Then he looked at the other person with Sinon. Lyvek raised an eyebrow. "And you are?" He asked the player in black. Johnos walked right up to him. "Dude, are you blind? That's Kirito, like, THE Kirito. The person who originally used an photon sword competitively? Please tell me you know at least THAT much." Lyvek rolled his eyes at his brother, clearly annoyed. "Also, don't you have some Fangirls, Vek?" Lyvek's eye twitched at the word 'fangirl'. Ever since he defeated Excalin, there has been a guild founded by his most... Dedicated fangirls. Yeah, 'dedicated' is a nice way to put it. Kirito couldn't help but laugh a little. "You don't have to worship me like a god, you know." He told the energetic shotgun user. "So, you all making more friends? Am I not enough?" A new voice said to the group. Lyvek turned around, and saw Kalis.

Kalis was a new member to Shadow Wolves who joined about a week ago. Her short copper hair covered one eye, like Velcon, and all of the other players still felt guilty when they saw her because of how it reminded them of the sword user, but Kalis was content on keeping her hair that way. Her emerald green eyes turned to the two people she was not acquainted with. Because they did not need Dual Handling as they are incredibly light, Larith uses a pair of pistols, two Arcus 94 semi automatic pistols. Lyvek also doesn't need to use Dual Handling anymore, as his swords are light enough. The newest update allows people to use two weapons simultaneously if they have high enough STR to hold both weapons. Dual Handling is now only used by heavy weapon users or those with low STR.

There was an (awkward) silence for a minute, before Kirito broke it. He looked at Lyvek, and noticed a black katana like sword, complete with a sheath. "Is that a metallic sword? I didn't think you could make one here." Lyvek looked down at Kurenzā. "Yeah. It's a boss drop from the same one that gives Dual Handling." The black clothed player looked surprised, as he thought he heard Dual Wielding. Lyvek just looked confused. "What, you don't have that? I thought you would, given your reputation." Sinon interrupted. "If you don't mind, me and Kirito have to go and register, so thank you for the conversation." She grabbed Kirito, and pulled him away by his long hair, with him in pain all along the way.

Everyone left just looked as they walked away. "Well, that was an experience." Brawner said. Lyvek facepalmed. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Brawn." He was then lifted off of the ground by Brawner in a headlock. Sinon turned around and saw this. She sighed, wondering how those were the people who took out the threat of the Photon Templars. "Uh, Sinon, would you mind?" She had completely forgotten about Kirito. She let go of his hair, and he hit the ground hard. "You know, that hurt a little." He pouted, but Sinon only rolled her eyes and continued walking. Kirito ran after her. "Wait! I still don't know my way around here!" As he caught up, Sinon caught a glimpse of his mischievous smile. "So, why'd we leave them early? I was just getting into the conversation. Were you getting uncomfortable around a certain someone there?" He taunted. "Don't be ridiculous!" The sniper walked a little faster to keep Kirito from seeing her blush slightly.

Lyvek was finally let out of the 'headlock of absolute death' as he called it. "You should use that more often. The stench would knock any normal person out in a heartbeat." He joked to Brawner, hoping for a reaction. "So, where are you guys going?" Kalis asked. Cecil pointed to the tower. "Lyvek's registering for the All Star." The pistol user still looked confused. "Is that the official title?" Johnos shook his head. "Nope. It's just something called Grand Gun, but everyone is just calling it the All Star." Lyvek had enough of talking about it. "How about we sign up, too? John, weren't you invited?" His brother smiled. "Yeah, me, Cecil, and Median. Brawn didn't make the cut." The machine gun user mumbled at this and went with them to the registration

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm going to need some time to figure out a LOT of things. These include: the format of the All Star, the players themselves, what weapons they have as I intend to go a little deeper into that, etc. Needless<strong>** to say, this will be a pretty lengthy part, but I will try to make the tourney go by as quickly as possible.**


	18. Chase One Person, Recognize The Other

**Time to hold a tournament! This, will suck, as I have no clue who these characters are, even though I made them, so, yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>"How about we sign up, too? John, weren't you invited?" His brother smiled. "Yeah, me, Cecil, and Median. Brawn didn't make the cut." The machine gun user mumbled at this and went with them to the registration.<em>

* * *

><p>As the guild made their way to the registry, they knew this tournament was going to be rough. Sure, they knew it was all of the best players via invitation, but they didn't know why many people were going to be there. They all looked shocked to see about 30 people waiting around in the lobby, with every player looking more dangerous than the next. The lobby was a big circular room, glowing blue with the lights. There were waiting rooms in the walls that you could rent as well.<p>

"Well, good luck to you guys!" Brawner started to leave, but Median grabbed his gun by the strap around his back, and dragged him back inside. "Come on, don't you want to cheer on your girlfriend?" Lyvek taunted. Brawner shot him a look. "Don't you want to get one." Lyvek looked annoyed and looked back at the wall with the matchups. It was full of 32 players, in a single elimination style tourney. Seemed simple enough. He looked for his first match it was against a player named DarkCross. "Lyvek! Fancy meeting you here." A man with a full black exosuit, complete with a helmet, walked over to Lyvek. He couldn't see his face, but Lyvek knew he was smirking.

Lyvek looked confused. "And you are?" He asked, having an idea of who, but not sure. The exosuit player sighed. "It's me, DarkCross, remember? From the Final Saber tournament quarter finals?" Lyvek stood there for a second, but then remembered. "Oh yeah, the guy who didn't even land a hit on me. I remember now. You also raged and ran out of the lobby when you lost!" He said with a smile on his face.

DarkCross took of the helmet, and looked at Lyvek with his blood red eyes, or he would have, if his black hair wasn't blocking them. "Things will end a little differently this time." He said, holding up a strange looking pistol. Lyvek raised an eyebrow. "An SL-10? So you have to use a pistol designed to shoot paralyzing bullets to make it so I can't move, JUST so you can hit me? Pretty bad taste, if you ask me." DarkCross pointed the gun at Lyvek. "Just you wait, I'll show this entire game you're not hot shit." He walked away, putting his helmet back on. The rest of the guild walked over to him. "Who was that idiot?" Kalis asked. Lyvek shrugged. "Like you just said, he's an idiot."

All of them made it to the registration and noticed two familiar people. Lyvek facepalmed. "Why do I keep running into random strangers? It's like with Asada all over again." Brawner looked confused. "Who now?" Johnos had a mischievous smile on his face. "Lyam's new 'girlfriend'." He said jokingly. "Fuck off, John." Lyvek looked away, turning slightly red.

As Sinon was finishing up her entry information, she heard a familiar voice. "Fuck off, John." She looked over, and for some reason expected to see Lyam, but saw Lyvek turning way from Johnos, who started laughing. Kirito saw that Sinon was distracted, and a terrible plan formed in his head. He snuck over to her, and grabbed her shoulder. He tried his best to do a Death Gun impression, but failed miserably. "Are you ready to die now?" He said, but the sniper just tuned to him. "You are dead just for the thought of doing that." She merely said. The swordsman started laughing nervously, and ran away.

Brawner was still confused. "No, seriously, who is Asada?" Lyvek turned to him once he was his normal color. "The girl you threw the football at and then proceeded to run away from like a bi-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Kirito, still running from Sinon, pushed Lyvek into her. He fell on top of the sniper, and they both blushed. She pushed Lyvek off of her, and they both got up. "Kirito!" They both yelled in unison, and ran after him. The Black Swordsman looked scared for a minute, then bolted down the nearest alleyway.

Lyvek almost caught up to him immediately, as he almost has the same AGI stat, but Kirito took a random turn down an even more narrow pathway. Lyvek couldn't stop and ran into a pile of virtual garbage. He took in the scent. "Ugh! I thought it would smell better since it's nothing but code!" He complained as he worked his way out of there. Kirito thought he was in the clear, and slowed his pace.

Then, he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move his arms, or legs, or anything. _Wait, what? Why can't I get up? _He thought as he looked over his shoulder. He saw Sinon, and it looked like she just shot a bullet. _Oh yeah, paralysis bullets_. Lyvek came out of the narrow alley, a banana still stuck in his boot. Kirito knew he couldn't laugh, but he found it unbearable not to. Lyvek looked annoyed, and pulled out Kurenzā. The paralyzed swordsman gulped and waited to be sent to respawn, but his two pursuers just laughed.

Then, Krito could move again, and walked back to the lobby looking confused. Lyvek had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Damn, how did he forget that you were chasing him as well" He asked. Sinon shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'm just the type of perosn who's easily forgotten about." Lyvek shook his head. "Maybe in a fight, but not here. You're too, what's the word..." Lyvek couldn't think of the word he wanted to say, but Sinon just punched his shoulder softly. "Come on, we should head back."

As they were making their way to the registry area, Sinon seemed like she had something bothering her. "Alright, what do you want to ask me?" Lyvek asked. The sniper looked surprised. "How did you know?" He shrugged. "I've seen that face on plenty of people, especially the fangirls." He shuddered as he remembered some of them. Sinon went ahead with her question. "What were you and, Brawner I think his name was, going on about?"

Lyvek put his hand behind his head. "Just how we keep running into you and Kirito. It's just like me and this one girl at my school on the first day back." This raised the sniper's suspicions. "You kept running into her in the halls?" He nodded. "We first were acquainted when we were assigned as partners for a class project, then Brawn, oh don't even get me started. Sinon tilted her head, and Lyvek sighed. "As, in his own words, a half joke half icebreaker, he threw a football at her during lunch. Then ran away! Leaving me to clean it up." Lyvek fronwed as he relived the memory while Sinon realized the obvious. "Lyvek, I think I know who you are." He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded and smiled. "My name is Asada Shino. You know me, Lyam."

Lyvek looked at her for a minute, before realizing what she just said. "You're Asada? and then Kirito is, but he looks like." He couldn't even finished one thought before the next one came flying out of his mouth. Sinon couldn't help but laugh at him. As as the two came back, Johnos spotted them, and tried to put his plan into action. He walked over, and attempted to taunt Lyvek. "Dude! You cheating on Asada now?" He said with an eyebrow raised. Sinon narrowed her eyes. "What did you say about me?"

Johnos looked surprised. Sinon looked nothing like the girl Lyam met at school. "My brother's just a moron, so let's ignore him." Sinon was content on finding out, though. "No, what did he mean?" "You two are obviously dating, right?" Johnos asked with an innocent smiled on his face. Both of them blushed. Hard. Like, they were ripe tomatoes. Kirito started laughing so hard, a warning message came up. Lyvek narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, keep laughing, because a guy, stuck with a girlish avatar isn't funny." Kirito stopped laughing almost immediately. "You found out? Sinon, that was supposed to be a secret!" He groaned. He looked around, but thankfully no one was there.

The sniper put her hands up in defense. "Hey, he found out on his own, don't blame me." Johnos's jaw dropped. Cecil looked surprised, but was able to ask a question. "You're not a girl?" Kirito hesitated, then nodded. "Even though it's been a couple months, no one has figured it out." Lyvek scratched his head. "Wait, you like being a girl here?" He questioned Kirito's logic. Sinon shook her head. "No, he just likes making people think he is a girl." Then, Median had a realization. "Oh my God! I go to the same school as Sinon! Oh my God! Oh...my...God..." She fainted, and everyone around her either sighed or facepalmed. Lyvek, along with Sinon, did both.

**Okay, so NEXT time we'll be going into a tournament. I hope someone is picking up on the hints I've been dropping.**


	19. The Grandest Gun (Also with Swords)

**Alright! Time to see (almost) everyone kick some ass, or it's time to read about it, or... Ah, screw it. I honestly don't know anymore.**

* * *

><p><em>Then, Median had a realization. "Oh my God! I go to the same school as Sinon! Oh my God! Oh...my...God..." She fainted, and everyone around her either sighed or facepalmed. Lyvek, along with Sinon, did both.<em>

* * *

><p>After Median woke up (and fainted again for a few seconds because she thought the events that happened last chapter were a dream), everyone was transported into the lobby, along with the other combatants. A few familiar faces were there, such as DarkCross, Pale Rider, XEagleX, and Dyne. There were many unknown faces to them. "Well, they must be good, or they wouldn't be here." Brawner said. "No shit. Thanks Sherlock for stating the obvious." Lyvek said in annoyance.<p>

A man with teal colored hair and matching eyes in a tux (guess what color? No, not teal, black) walked onto the center platform of the lobby. "Hello, champions! Thank you all for coming to the first ever Grand Gun tournament. Now, the regular opening ceremony is supposed to go in now, but let's just skip that shit and get to fighting! I should also mention that you'll get a prize for every match you win, and the top prize is...5,000,000 Credits! Ain't that something to work hard for." Lyvek rolled his eyes. "Yay. More money." Johnos punched him in the arm. "Do you know how much that is in the real world? Still a crap ton!"

The announcer wasn't done. "Well, let's start things off with a bang! Our first matchup is...Lyvek vs. DarkCross!" Let's. Get. STARTED!" He yelled into the microphone, making a shriek go through everyone's ears, giving them that bad ringing sensation. He laughed nervously and walked off of the stage. Lyvek was teleported to the standby screen. _Lyvek Vs. DarkCross Location: Outskirts Meadow. _Lyvek knew what this location was, and yawned as he remembered how easy his opponent is it beat. He was placed in the middle of the field. _Well, fuck me. He thought. _As he ran off into the woods. The entire stage was a grassy meadow surrounded by a circle of trees.

As he ran by what seemed like the same tree for the tenth time, he felt something poking him, right in the shoulder. Before he could realize what is was, Lyvek was hit by a bullet and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move anything. _How could I not remember the pressure system?!_ Lyvek scolded himself as DarkCross came out from behind a tree (but really, where else would he be? Behind a rock?) and started laughing at his helpless prey. "Well look at Mr. Hotshot here. Stuck on the ground and can't do a damn thing. Oh, this is going to be real good." He took out his sword, or dagger. It's blade was only 1 1/2 feet long, and it was blood red, like his eyes.

Even though Lyvek couldn't move his limbs, he could still roll his eyes. "Okay, so why don't you stop monologuing and kill me if you want to." DarkCross glared at him. "Ever since you beat me, I have been a laughing stock. One of my own men left me to join you, and look where that got him, in a coffin!" Lyvek's eyes filled with rage. He tried to force his body to move with all his willpower, but couldn't. "Shut up! You don't have the right to talk about him! To you, Vekcon was no more than a pawn!" His opponent smiled. "Yes, but he would have been a pawn that was alive."

"Now, time to die, Lyvek!" He thrust his sword at Lyvek, who showed no sign of flinching. In fact, he caught the sword with his bare hand. DarkCross looked at him like he was God. "How the actual fuck?" Lyvek got off the ground and smirked. "Next time, don't monologue." He kicked him aside, and pulled out Kurenzā and an energy katana that glowed black. He slashed the gun out of DarkCross's hand, along with the hand. He looked as scared as s five year old in a very realistic haunted house alone. "Sorry, but you lose. Again. Look on the bright side though. You got a hit in!" Lyvek said, trying to lighten the mood before using Sword Driver, then following with Fatal Cross.

When he got back, everyone not in the matches looked at him. "What? Do I have digital blood on my face?" He looked at his reflection in one of the glasses at the bar. "Nope." He confirmed, and walked over to the others. He noticed Johnos, Median, and all the others were gone except for Brawner, Kalis, and a sulking DarkCross. As soon as he walked over, Brawner just couldn't resist. He started laughing. "You forgot about the pressure system? How?" Lyvek rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for only fighting sword users without guns this whole time." Kalis nodded. "Fair point, right Brawn?" Brawner had to agree, because even though her level was about 10 lower than his, Kalis could still kick his ass in a fight.

"So, how are the others holding up?" Lyvek asked, looking up at the screens. "Dunno. They left just as your match ended." Kalis said shrugging. As he was scanning through them, Lyvek found Sinon's first. _Why is she the first person I pick out?_ He thought as he started to watch her. There wasn't that much. She was on top of a building waiting for her tartan get to come out. As she lay there, she tried to make sense of what happened the last couple of weeks. First, she goes back to GGO for a bit and finds a lot of things are different. Then, she gets a football thrown at her by a boy, who happens to be the leader of the guild who single-handedly took out the Photon Templars. Finally, she was invited to this tournament where she found out Lyvek's brother was shipping them like some stupid fanfiction.

_Well, he is somewhat cute in his own way...wait, what am I thinking?_ Sinon shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, as her target came into view. He was a heavy artillery user, but slow. The sniper smiled at the easy prey, and took him out in one shot with her Hecate II. When she returned, she just sat down, closed her eyes, and waited for her next match. Lyvek came over to her. "Nice fight, That bullet's going to be hard to dodge." Sinon opened her eyes and looked at him with a cold stare. "What about Kirito? Won't he get in your way to the finals?" Lyvek shrugged. "I've handled plenty of sword users, so he won't be a problem." She glanced up at the screens and found Kirito. "Are you share about that?" She asked, and Lyvek looked at the screens.

Kirito was doing what he always does in GGO, slice up bullets like it's nothing. Dyne was astonished. Even with Sonic Reloader, he could t get a single bullet to hit. This is probably because Kirito felt the need to buy a second sword, this one glowing yellow. He ran right at Dyne, while also blocking his shots. When he was close, He used Vorpal Strike with both swords simultaneously, and took Dyne out in two hits. Lyvek whistled and high fived Kirito as he teleported back into the lobby. Sinon closed her eyes again, but Lyam kept coming to her mind. _Why? Because he reminds me a bit of Kirito? Or is it something else?_ Sinon wondered as she looked at the two swordsmen, having mixed feelings about both.

* * *

><p><strong>There. I cannot think of any other way of making that more obvious, besides making her say it. There were hints of this littered all over the last chapter, so you all should've see this coming. <strong>


	20. Making Matches, and Some Matchmaking

**It's time, for the tournament! I am going to try to make this go by fast, so we can get on with the plot. Has anyone figured it out yet? Any pairings? Well, you'll see one by the end of this.**

* * *

><p><em>Sinon closed her eyes again, but Lyam kept coming to her mind. Why? Because he reminds me a bit of Kirito? Or is it something else? Sinon wondered as she looked at the two swordsman, having mixed feelings about both.<em>

* * *

><p>Lyvek was never happier about a prize at a tournament. Soon after the first match, the Fangirls were already running through the streets to get to the lobby. As they got there, Lyvek was no where in sight. The Fangirls grumbled and walked away. The green clad swordsman sighed in relief inside one of the rentable rooms, which he got for free, all thanks to him winning match 1.<p>

Everyone was gathered in there, and it still wasn't cramped. Sinon raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hate them so much?" She asked as a joke, but he legitimately answered. "They were easy to deal with at first, but they just got so crazy. Did I ever tell anyone about the one who tried to find out who I am irl by my facial structure? More specifically, my cheekbones? Kirito, Sinon, and Kalis all looked surprised, but Johnos and the other veteran Shadow Wolves just started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

An alert came up in front of Lyvek. "Well, time for my next match." He said, and teleported away. Should I ask him next time? Sinon wondered, but then Johnos spoke up. "Man, Lyam needs to get the ball rolling with someone. It's almost sad." The sniper looked shocked. "He doesn't have a girlfriend?" Johnos chuckled. "As much as I joke about you two, he doesn't. It never bothered him before, but when I mention your name, he gets a little defensive." Sinon blushed, but Johnos payed no attention. Finally she asked a question. "What do those fangirls see in him?"

The shotgun player snorted. "They only see a badass with a sword and good looks, but Lyam's so much more than that." Sinon nodded, motioning him to go on. "He's more than a sarcastic smartass. Deep down, he's been pretty roughed up. I mean, his dad was killed in front of him by his own brother, and he lost his brother a few weeks back. Even so, he's always had that 'nothing is wrong' personality showing, so we wouldn't feel sorry for him." He looked up at the screen where Lyvek was fighting. "He doesn't want anyone he knows to take his pain, but he'll take ours in a heartbeat. If you need something, he'll be there for you. THAT is the kind of person my brother is."

Kirito whistled. "He really seems selfless. Doesn't he know that friends are there to lend each other the burden?" Johnos shook his head. "Oh, Lyam does, but he doesn't want anyone to. He doesn't want to put unnecessary pressure on another person." Sinon looked up at the screen, where Lyvek just finished his match. _A person, content on making others happy, not caring about the burden on his own self... _It almost seemed too good to be true to Sinon, but she didn't get any time to think about it. A message appeared in front of her, and as a blue light surrounded her she was brought to the familiar standby area.

Lyvek reappeared in the rental room with Johnos and the others. He thrust his hand into the air. "On to the quarters!" He yelled, then actually looked around. Kalis giggled a bit, Cecil went back to checking her equipment, Brawner looked at him like he was delusional, and Johnos sighed. Lyvek took the silence like they knew. Johnos was avoiding eye contact with his brother, so that could only mean one thing, and Lyvek knew that today wasn't his birthday so John couldn't have forgotten. "What did you tell her?" Lyvek asked. His brother slowly looked at him, looking afraid. "Only, that you're actually a nice guy underneath all that sarcasm." He smiled and started laughing nervously.

Lyvek sighed and check his equipment. Behind the menu screens, though, Kirito could see he was tinted red. Before he could say anything, his next fight was about to start. He shrugged and teleported away to get ready for his next match. "Oh yeah, what did you win this time, Vek?" Johnos asked, and Lyvek, already in his inventory, scrolled through. "A gun attachment. Completely useless to me. Hey Brawn, catch." He tossed the attachment to Brawner, who wasn't paying any attention as Median was in a match. It hit him in the back of the head. Lyvek facepalmed, and Sinon teleported back from her battle. "Dude, a little warning next time?" Brawner complained. Lyvek raised an eyebrow at his guild member. "What do you think 'Brawner, catch' is? That is clearly a warning."

He started inspecting it. It looked like a handle, but with a strange top. "It's a foregrip." Sinon explained. "You put it on the end of your gun and hold onto it. This device will help your accuracy go up." Brawner smiled, but then frowned and looked at Lyvek. "Is this because you think I can't shoot at a moving target?" He could see his guildmaster was trying to hold back a laugh. "No, it's so you can hit a stationary one." Brawner mumbled something about how Lyvek will be stationary as he put the foregrip on his SIG-MG.

Brawner walked over and looked like he was about to punch, be stopped himself. "You are a..,ah nevermind." The machine gun user walked back over and sat down. As Cecil was transported to her fight, Kirito came back. He looked at the other swordsman and the sniper, and the way they avoided eye contact, and when they did, it was extremely brief, confirmed what he thought. _They're in love and they don't even know it._ Kirito chuckled to himself a bit. He could clearly see both sides gaining from a relationship.

Asada would have an unbreakable shoulder to lean on, one that would listen and always be there. Lyam would have someone who would be willing to take his pains as well, instead of keeping it all to himself. He could get Asada to lighten up a bit, and Asada could help Lyam open up to his friends and let them help with his burden. They seemed like they would be perfect for each other. Now if only they weren't so shy. Kirito thought to himself how he could get them together as Median came back into the room. Brawner sat down next to her, and tried to give her a 'congratulations kiss' but was given a slap in the face instead. The announcer came back on stage, and the tv in the rental rooms turned to him. "Hello again! Now, we'll need a little time to reshuffle the list, and yes we are doing that, so the rest of the tournament will be tomorrow. We are extremely sorry for making you wait, but it will back on tomorrow for sure!"

Everyone in the room groaned, and they knew everyone else was as well. "Well, see you all tomorrow." Lyvek said being the first to log out. Soon, all of them were gone except for Johnos and Kirito. They looked at each other. "You see it too?" Johnos asked. Kirito smiled, "How can you not?" They both laughed and logged out. As Lyam opened his eyes, his hand immediately went to his dresser. He opened the first drawer on the right, and saw his father's gun. "Dad, I, I think I, nevermind. You probably know already." He pushed the drawer back in as his brother walked into his room. He looked away, but John knew that meant he was blushing. "You aren't even trying to hide it anymore." Lyam didn't turn around. "Hide what?" He asked, hoping his brother would leave him.

John sighed. "You know what I'm talking about." "Lyam shook his head. "No, I actually don't know." John raised am eybrow. "You sure?" He asked once more. Lyam still wouldn't turn around. "Good night, John. Go to sleep." John sighed and put his hands behind his head, hoping Lyam would come to his senses quickly. After she took off the Amusphere, Asada just sat on her bed. She tried to make sense of why Lyam was on her mind during a fight. _It can't be that, could it?_ She thought to herself as she got ready for the night. Asada shook the thought out of her head. The thought of anyone loving a murderer. Even thought her time with Kirito had helped control her fear a little, she still felt guilty for killing a man.

As she got herself a cup of water, Asada heard a knock on her door. She walked over cautiously, and looked out the peephole. A man in a blue uniform and matching hat was standing there. "Delivery for a miss Asada Shino." The man didn't seem to have a deep voice, but Asada wasn't paying attention to that. "One moment!" She yelled, and got herself to look a little presentable to the outside world. As she opened the door and took the package, Asada's eyes widened in shock and she dropped the box. "Hello again, Asada." Kyouji Shinkawa said to her with a smile only someone insane would wear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as it turns out I CAN put it more bluntly. How? By having Kirito think it! And remember the part about the jailbreak? Well, that was just in there for the sake of text before, but then I remembered Asada's 'friend'. And yes, I know that was an asylum, but I don't feel like changing one little word because I'm lazy like that.<strong>


	21. How A Psychopath Brings People Together

**OKAY! Okay, so it's a mental hospital, but that guy seriously deserves to go somewhere else. Time for a real world fight scene, and, well, you can probably guess what's after.**

* * *

><p><em>As she opened the door and took the package, Asada's eyes widened in shock and she dropped the box. "Hello again, Asada." Kyouji Shinkawa said to her with a smile only someone insane would wear.<em>

* * *

><p>Asada knew she had to close the door, but she couldn't. She could only stand there as the person who almost killed her stood in front of her yet again. "Asada, I told you nothing could keep us. And now, that's come true." Shinkawa said, his maniacal smiled not fading in the slightest. He started to step inside. <em>Move! Try and get help!<em> Asada tried to force her body to movement and she did, but Shinkawa was following close behind.

She knew that he would catch up eventually. Then. She remembered what she did last time. Asada picked up her new suitcase, filled with books she borrowed from Asuna, and threw it right at Shinkawa, knocking him down for a minute. Asada grabbed her phone, and started texting a message to Lyam, as he was the closest. As she heard him getting up, Asada hid in her bathroom.

Lyam was taking a walk down the road. He usually does this when he needs time to think or be alone. He felt something vibrate in his packet, when he pulled out his phone, he saw a text from Asada. She only got his number a few days ago. Intrigued, he looks at it, and almost drops his phone. _Help! Someone is in my house. Get here ASAP!_ Lyam immediately took off running, his boots crunching in the snow, and called John. "Yo, what's up, Lyam? Didn't you go and blow off some steam?" Lyam rolled his eyes. "John, get down to the apartments, Asada might be in trouble." He could hear John getting out of his bed. "You sure? Well, give me five minutes." "You have three." Lyam said and hung up, then called Chad.

Chad was already asleep, dreaming about guns, football, and football players with guns, when he was woken up by his phone. He could see it was Lyam and groaned. "What do you want?" He said irritated. Lyam was starting to get out of breath. "Apartment buildings. Asada. Trouble. Go there. Now." He said. Thankfully, Chad understood, and immediately ran out the door. _Dammit, make it here you guys_, Lyam thought as he came up to the rooms, he saw one completely open, and stuff breaking from within. "Asada?" Asked around as he ran in, and was greeted by another boy with brown hair, looking confused.

Shinkawa heard the name Asada, and turned around instantly. He saw Lyam, standing there, not understanding anything. "You! Where is Asada?" He said while moving towards Lyam. He shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine." Shinkawa glared at him, and tired to make him move. Asada looked out from the bathroom. "Lyam!" She yelled, and he immediately spotted her. "That's how it is, huh?" Lyam said, and grabbed Shinkawa by the collar of his shirt, and threw him out of the apartment. He then locked the door, and walked over to Asada.

"You alright?" He asked, looking worried for her. Asada nodded, and got up. As she looked at the door, Asada gasped as she remembered something. Lyam gave her a confused look. "What?" He heard an electronic click, and the door opened. "So he can hack doors? Interesting 'friend' there." He walked over to Shinkawa, who was looking down at the ground. "Look pal, she doesn't want you here, so you can show yourself out, alright?" Lyam said, not wanting a confrontation if it wasn't necessary.

Shinkawa started shaking and laughing. Lyam raised an eyebrow, but then was knocked out as Shinkawa tackled him to the floor and battered him with an icicle. "Now it's just me and Asada. My Asada..." He kept on laughing as he walked towards her. Asada couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. When it seemed like he was about to touch her, an object flew in and hit Shinkawa in the back of the head. He turned around and saw it was a football.

He walked outside, and was greeted by a punch in the face. "Fuck him up!" Chad yelled as his old gang, brought back together one last time, began pummeling Shinkawa. John walked inside, and looked at Lyam. "Thankfully, he's still breathing." John said with a sigh of relief. As Asada was looking over him, Lyam opened his eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes, they blushed again, and immediately Lyam sat up. He looked outside and saw Chad and his old goons beating up on the guy who tried to, well..."What was he even trying to do?" Lyam asked.

Asada shivered. "He tried to kill me because he thought we would be reincarnated into another world." Lyam shook his head and got up. "Hey! You all can stop know!" He yelled at Chad's crew, and they backed up from the psychopath. Lyam kicked him to the face, knocking him out. "There, now call the cops. This ones probably one of the people who escaped the hospital." Chad nodded, and looked at his friends. "Thanks, for one last run guys. Now, you'll need a new guy to lead, so decide it fairly, won't you?" They all nodded and walked off. The old gang leader smiled as he went his own way as well, but John had a thought of staying, but saw a teenager in all black right outside the door. He smiled as he saw Kazuto had this one.

As everyone was leaving, Lyam walked back over to Asada, who was now sitting on her bed. He looked at her, and tired not to blush. "You going to be alright now?" He asked. Asada nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Lyam started to go towards the door. "Well, if you need anything, just call or text." After battling with her emotions for a minute, Asada spoke up. "Wait!" Lyam turned back around. "Coud you, um, stay a little longer?" She pleaded. Lyam nodded and pulled a chair over to the bed. "Yeah?" He asked. _He's wondering why you want him around _she thought as she tried to go about this the best she could.

They were there in silence, before Lyam spoke up. "So, anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" He asked, not sure where this was going. Asada looked down at the ground for a minute. "Shinkawa was a friend to me, but he did try to do some pretty wrong things. He actually was one third of Death Gun." Lyam's eyes widened, but he continued listening. "Even thought he was insane, I could feel him believing in what he knew. Was it wrong to reject him like that?" She questioned. Lyam thought for a moment.

"Thats like asking if I still hate my brother." Lyam finally replied. "My brother was Excalin, but you knew that much, right? Well, we fought, and I ,indirectly, killed him." Asada titled her head. "What do you mean, indirectly?" He got off of the chair. "I almost took his health to zero, but he fell into the pool of black energy that allowed them to kill. It was still my hit that caused him to fly into it though, and I still mourn him and my dad to this day." Asada fronwed. "It must be hard, living like that." Lyam smiled. "Not really, I just remember the good memories instead of the bad." She shook, her head. "I don't mean that, I mean living with so much pressure in yourself. You never ask for anyone to help, to carry your grief with you. You never let anyone get to close, besides John, of course."

Lyam looked down at the ground. "I can handle it on my own." Asada looked up at him. "Just because you can, doesn't mean it's the right thing. I even have an example for you. If you could block everyone out of your true feelings, would you?" He looked at her, and Asada could see the pain he has kept from showing finally reaching the surface. "I-I'm fine. No one else needs to be that close. They'll just end up hurt, or worse." Lyam stated, but Asada wasn't about to give up. "Lyam, all of your friends are worried. They think you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Of you keep going like this, you'll collapse. You don't have to think like your brother's and your father's deaths were all on you. We are all here for you. Your friends, as well as me and Kazuto."

Lyam looked at her in surprise, but then turned away. "I know, it's just-" Asada interrupted him. "What did I just tell you? Just because you can, doesn't mean you should so it." He looked once more at Asada, and she could see a tear on his face. "It, it was my fault, though. I was weak. I couldn't save my father, and I couldn't save Kyle, so what can I do? I'm just so weak." Asada hesitated, but then put her hand on his shoulder. "You aren't weak. At all. Who else can stand up to their family let alone anyone else? Even though you met him in a virtual setting, you could still have died." She looked at him. "Despite this, you never faltered, and kept on going. You are strong. Stronger than me." Lyam glanced at her, but she looked away.

They both stood there in silence for a minute. Lyam spoke up. "I probably should get going. My mom is probably wondering where I am." As they waved goodbye, Asada felt a sadness in her heart. _He feels pain, pain of being weak. He lost his father and brother, but he still moves on. _Asada walked over to Lyam, who was at the door. "You did save someone though." He turned around, looking confused. "Who did I save?" He asked, completely oblivious to what he just did. "You idiot, you saved me!" She glared at him, and they both blushed.

"Well, see you." "Goodbye." Lyam walked out the door, but was immediately pushed back inside by Kazuto. "Kirito, what the hell?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Kazuto laughed. "It's no secret to anyone, you just have to make a move." Lyam blushed in full view of Asada. "Kazuto, and Lyam? I thought you were going home?" She said. Kazuto spoke up. "He has something he would like to say to you." Lyam and Asada both blushed. "Well, uh, how do I put this, hmm, well, I... Oh screw it." Lyam walked over to Asada, who was even more confused than before. "Asada, I...damn, I can't say it." Lyam looked away, frustrated.

Asada looked at Kazuto, who nodded and winked at her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed, but she knew what that meant. "Lyam." She said, and his head turned to look at her. She pushed his head down to her height and brushed her lips against Lyam's. Asada backed away, turning a deeper shade of red with each passing second. He looked surprised, and was red, but he smiled. "Yeah, that's what I meant to say." Asada smiled as he said that. "See? Letting people into your life isn't all that bad." Lyam nodded, and Kazuto walked over to them. "So, that wasn't hard, was it Lyam?" He joked.

Lyam gave him a cold stare, and so did Asada. Kazuto started backing up, but then pushed Lyam on top of Asada, just like in GGO. The difference this time, is that their lips locked when they landed. As Lyam got up, he turned to Kazuto. "Guess who just jumped to the the top of my hit list?" He said. The teen in all black took off, with Lyam catching up quick. Asada just stood at the door and laughed at Kazuto and her new boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! It's. Finally. Done! Took me forever to figure out how to make this transition from Shinkawa being back to a scene with Asada and Lyam finally confessing. I'm content with it, though. And there is no chance I am re-writing this again! This version is literally the forth rewrite.<strong>


	22. When Rookies Meet Veterans

**Aright, so, I might be taking a little break, maybe. School is picking up right before winter break so...yeah. During break, though, I'm going to be (almost) completely free to write this.**

* * *

><p><em>As Lyam got up, he turned to Kazuto. "Guess who just jumped to the the top of my hit list?" He said. The teen in all black took off, with Lyam catching up quick. Asada just stood at the door and laughed at Kazuto and her new boyfriend.<em>

* * *

><p>When Lyam walked over to his brother's room, a huge smile on his face, and knew what he saw wasn't a good sign. John was hunched over his laptop, but he was awake. That almost never happened. Lyam sat down next to his brother. "What's up?" He asked looking at the screen. John groaned. "They have to postpone the tourney because their reshuffling the board is 'taking longer than expected'." Lyam frowned. "When's it back up?" His brother shrugged. Lyam sighed. "Well, we can't do anything. So go to sleep. John." As he was walking out the door, John turned around. "Oh yeah, congrats Lyam!" He smiled as he walked to his own room.<p>

The next day, as everyone was walking up to the school, even Chad could tell something was different between Asada and Lyam. When he realized, his jaw dropped. Melanie looked like she was going to faint, and then it wasn't just going to when they took each other's hand. Usually, Lyam just had his music on, listening to some American band, Aero-something(I know it's Aerosmith, but Chad doesn't, alright?). Even when he was with Asada before, he only had one earbud in. Here, Lyam didn't have any music that Chad could see.

As they walked over to the group, they could see Lyam was holding back a laugh. "What's up?" He said nonchalantly, barely keeping his laugh in check. Chad and Melanie were dumbfounded. "You, you're really..." Melanie said before collapsing to the floor. That's it. Lyam started laughing, but Asada slapped him in the back of the head. "How are you guild leader again?" She sighed. Her boyfriend laughed. "Hard work and determination?" He suggested. She rolled her eyes at this, knowing he's sometimes full of hot air.

As they were walking to their first period, Chad pulled John aside. "When did that happen?" John looked confused. "What? Didn't you see the signs before?" Chad let Lyam's brother go, and had to run a bit to catch up. During chemistry, he tried to put the 'clues' together, but got nothing. He groaned in frustration, which you shouldn't be doing during a chem test. "Mr. Kalferg, do you have something to say to the class." Chad lowered his head. "No, ma'am."

When lunch rolled around, Lyam saw Asada sitting by herself. Well, time to fix that. He thought as he walked over and sat down. "Hope you don't mind." He said, and started to unwrap his cheeseburger. Why his school had America day for their food was beyond him, but he found these to be extremely good. I'd it were anyone else, Asada would've moved, but it was Lyam, so she just lowered her book. "Maybe a little." She teased. "So, is this your first relationship as well?" He asked. _Does he have no sense of privacy?_ Asada thought to herself, but nodded.

Lyam put his hands behind his head. "That makes two of us." He stated, but Asada knew that. He was making an effort with small talk, and Asada appreciated it. Then, she realized something. "I've met you're friends, but you have never met mine, have you?" Lyam shrugged. "Hey, I met Kirito, and that psychopath, who else is there?" Asada sighed. "A lot of people." His eyebrow rose. "Sure, why not? Should John and the rest come too?" He asked. Asada nodded, smiling at his reaction of throwing his fist into the air. _He's such an idiot, maybe that's why he's so cute_, she thought as she walked over to throw out her trash.

Lyam could barely believe what had happened since the start of school. He had a (pretty bad) first meeting with Asada, got invited to the first Grand Gun Tournament without winning any huge tournaments, so far is at the quarters, and Asada and himself are now a couple. No one other than their circle of friends really knows, as they are quiet about their relationship. When the last period ended, Lyam scanned over the yard and found Asada getting pushed somewhere by three girls. _They're those three, aren't they?_ He thought as he walked over to them.

"Come on, it's really not that much, just a couple thousand yen." Lyam walked behind the school to see Asada getting interrogated by three other girls from school. "No, I'm done giving you money." She said. _That's my girl,_ Lyam smirked as his girlfriend started to walk away. One of the others, most likely their leader, put her hand in a gun shape, and put it on Asada's back. He could see her eyes shoot open with fear, but then looked irritated. Lyam had heard about her phobia of guns, but he didn't know how bad it was. Asada started walking away again, but the girls weren't done.

All three of them pulled out guns that Asada knew all too well, three Black Star Pistols. "What do you think? They're an early Christmas present form my brother. Look real, don't they?" Lyam could see Asada was having an attack. Her breathing was erratic and she dropped to the ground. "Hey!" Lyam yelled, walking over. The girls looked surprised, and Asada had a look of joy on her face. "Lyam..." She said weakly. He smiled. "You use that big ass sniper rifle but you're afraid of a pistol?" He chuckled a little. Lyam turned to the three, green eyes blazing with anger. He walked over to them, and took a gun out of one of the girl's hand.

"A Type 54, aka the Black Star. Invented by the Chinese. Now what are all of you doing with three of these, pointing them at a girl who's afraid of guns in general?" Lyam said, narrowing his eyes at them. "None of your business, just a little proposition." She said. Good lie, Lyam thought, and pointed the model gun at the girl's head. "Here's my deal. You leave Asada alone, for the rest of the year, and I don't pull the trigger." The leader smirked. "You wouldn't dare." He raised his eyebrow, and put his finger on the trigger. "I hear the slightest pressure would set these things off." He squeezed the trigger slightly.

The girl growled, but walked away. "Come on, let's go." She said, and the other two followed. Lyam smiled and threw the gun. "You forgot something!" He threw the gun, and it landed right in front of the girl, scaring her. She took off screaming, and Asada started laughing. Lyam walked over, and helped her up. "You good?" He asked, looking worried. Asada looked surprised, but nodded. He saw what she was thinking. "What, can I be worried about my girlfriend getting guns pointed at her?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Asada laughed. "Of course you can." She said, still a little weak. She stumbled a bit, but Lyam put his arm around her. "Since you can't walk, I'll help out, okay?" He said with a smile on his face.

When they got back to Asada's apartment, she turned around in the doorway. "So, around 6:00 we're going to the café to meet up with the others." Lyam rolled his eyes again. "Yes, mother." He joked, but Asada pointed at him. "Girlfriend, not mother." She said, smiling. Lyam smiled back, and ran home, dragging John through the mud from the snow.

At 6:00, Lyam was walking out the door of his house, with John hopping behind him. "Can't you wait till I put my shoe on?" Lyam smirked. "Nope." He said, and walked a little faster, until they met up with Asada and the others. As they made their way through the city, the three couples made it to the Dicey Café. "What kind of name is Dicey Café? What do dice have to do with a café?" Chad wondered out loud. Cheyenne slapped the back of his head. "Just walk inside, Chad. Please?" Melanie pleaded. Chad grumbled, but pushed open the door.

The first thing that Lyam saw was that there were more girls than he thought there were. _Where do they all go to school?_ He wondered, while John looked at Kazuto. He was sitting on a bar stool. John exclaimed. "Dude, you have a harem?" Kazuto spit his drink out all over, and looked at John. Lyam and Chad started laughing. All of the girls stared John down, who snuck to the back of the group. "Please tell me that wasn't Lyam." One of the girls said, sighing. Asada laughed, and grabbed Lyam's arm. "No, this is." Lyam laughed and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Sorry about my brother. He acts a whole five minutes before he thinks." The brunette who talked before laughed. "Don't worry about it. My name's Lisbeth, but just call me Liz." She said, and Lyam nodded. "Lyam, but you knew that already."

A girl a few years younger than Lyam walked over. "Any friend of Asada's is a friend of ours. My name is Silica!" The girl said happily. Lyam smiled, and began to wonder how Asada is still so serious all the time, surrounded by people like her. A black haired girl walked over, and for some reason, she reminded him of Kazuto. "Yeah, what Silica said. My name is Suguha Kirigaya." Lyam raised an eyebrow. "You're related to Kirito then?" She nodded. "Yep, my cousin." Finally, they walked over to Kazuto, and a girl with chestnut colored hair and matching eyes looked at Lyam.

"So you're Sinonon's new boy toy?" She asked, tilting her head. Lyam couldn't help but laugh. "Sinonon?" He said, trying to hold it back, but started laughing again. Asada looked embarrassed. "Did you have to tell him?" She said, but Lyam put his arm around her. "Hey, saves me the trouble of coming up with one." The chestnut girl laughed with him. "My name is Asuna, and you better be treating her right." She said, suddenly serious. Kazuto sighed. "Asuna, they've only been dating for a few days." She looked at him, and then laughed. "Oh, sorry. But still." "Shouldn't you be more worried about me instead of Asada?" He joked, and was slapped by Asada. "You're the guy, so you have to take responsibility. Also, NEVER insult your girlfriend."

Asada walked over to a man with spiked up red hair and a bandana. Lyam came over, and saw he was sulking. "It's not fair...everyone has someone but me...even the new guy..." He said. Asuna walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Klein, this isn't like you. Where's all that usual energy?" Suddenly, Klein shot up, and shook Lyam's hand, forcefully. "I'm just joking. Congrats, bro. Asada's a keeper, isn't she?" He whispered in his ear, and Lyam blushed. "Are you on medication?" He asked politely. Klein laughed and sat back down. "Lyam, over here." Kazuto called, and he and Asada sat down at the bar. "There's one more person to meet." He said, pointing to the bartender. He came out from the bar and almost broke Lyam's hand when he shook it. "Hey. The name's Agil. You'll fit in just fine, and so will your friends."

John looked around and whistled. "So, you all play VRMMORPG games?" He asked. They all nodded. "Most of us were, well, in THAT game." Asuna said, lowering her head. Chad's eyes widened. "You all were in SAO?" He said, and everyone except Asada and Kazuto's cousin nodded. Lyam lowered his head. "I'm sorry, about my brother. He was the leader of a red guild there, and was hell bent on killing everyone." Klein shrugged. "Hey, it's in the past. What guild?" Lyam answered after a moment of hesitation. "Hell's Gatekeepers." They all looked shocked. Kazuto got off of his chair. "Really? He was Kanos?" Lyam nodded, and apologized once more.

It was silent before Klein spoke up. "Come on, guys, why are we so gloomy, we should be celebrating! It's not every day Asada gets a boyfriend, is it?" Everyone laughed at Klein, and Lyam knew he and his friends would fit in just fine. Asada looked at his smiling face, and smiled as well. "Told you they were unique." She said. Lyam turned to her. "So? My friends are weird as well." He said. Asada laughed at this, and the whole event was watched by Kazuto and Asuna. "They really are. I thought it was just a phase. I mean, he does remind me a bit of you, Kirito." She said. Kazuto looked over, but was confused. "Wait, how does he?"

Asuna sighed. "He's a great leader, and caring. He's also, according to Sinonon, a sarcastic smartass." She laughed as she said that. Kazuto looked at the other four. John and Chyenne were just hanging out at the bar. John was trying to persuade Agil to give him a taste of some beer, but Cheyenne was pulling him away by his jacket collar. Chad was in an arm wrestling match with Klein, and it looked like Chad was winning. Melanie was cheering him on along with Liz.

Asuna laughed again. "They're already fitting in, like they were always a part of this." Kazuto smiled as the night went on. It was near 10:30 when Asada got back to her house. Lyam was still laughing. "Damn, Klein has a sense of humor." He said, and Asada rolled her eyes. "You are really immature, you know that?" Lyam finished up his laughing fit, and opened the door for her.

"Well, I guess you I can give you this now." He said, and Asada turned around. "What?" She asked. Lyam walked over and kissed her. "An early Christmas present." He joked. Asada smiled. "I'll probably need another one by that time, though." As he was walking away, Asada closed the door, but watched out of the peephole. She smiled as she remembered the kiss. _He really has a way with girls, doesn't he?_ She asked herself, already knowing the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>GrimRangerLock3001: Can't forget that one insane guy in the Blood Oath who paralyzed Kirito right after he joined. Go ahead with using the colors. I mean, I don't have the combo copyrighted, so they're free game!<strong>


	23. With the Finals, Come Online Rumors

**I'm back! At least, I'm back for the weekend. I think there's been too much talking in the past chapters, so let's just go back to the tournament. Guess who made it to the quarters with Lyvek?**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I guess you I can give you this now." He said, and Asada turned around. "What?" She asked. Lyam walked over and kissed her. "An early Christmas present." He joked. Asada smiled. "I'll probably need another one by that time, though." As he was walking away, Asada closed the door, but watched out of the peephole. She smiled as she remembered the kiss. He really has a way with girls, doesn't he? She asked herself, already knowing the answer.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes, it's back!" Johnos exclaimed. Lyvek rolled his eyes. "We know, why do you think we're here?" Sinon sighed at the brothers and kept walking. About a week after they went to the café, Grand Gun was back on. John literally dragged Lyam upstairs and forced him to put his Amusphere on. When they logged on, Sinon was with Kirito already walking there. On the way, many stares were given to Lyvek and Sinon, but they didn't seem to notice. Johnos and Kirito were holding back laughs as they saw the stares of bewildered players.<p>

Johnos, Cecil, Sinon, Lyvek and Kirito all made it to the quarters. Median was out after the second round. Also, she and Chad were on a date, so they couldn't be there to cheer on. Kalis said she had somewhere to be, but she would be watching the live coverage on her television. "Still can't believe there's a whole TV station for video games." Johnos thought out loud.

When the group got to the lobby, a reporter was there, already with a microphone in Lyvek's face. "Oh, and here they are! Lyvek and Sinon, the two players seeming to rise in popularity lately. So, Lyvek, are the rumors true?" He raised an eyebrow. "About...?" He motioned to go on. "You mean you don't know?" He shrugged, and Sinon shook her head. "Well, people are saying that you and Sinon know each other, and are dating in real life." Sinon blushed, and Lyvek turned to his brother, who was trying to sneak away with Kirito. "John! Kirito! You are dead!" He yelled, and ran after them. Sinon buried her face in her scarf and walked to the rented room.

Lyvek was extremely happy about the matchup for the quarterfinals. It was him versus Johnos. His brother, on the other hand, was already sulking. "Why me..." He said, while curled up into a ball. Lyvek was grinning like a madman. "We're the first match. How lucky." Johnos started groaning. Lyvek rolled his eyes. "This is what you get for posting about it in the Internet." Kirito smirked, but Sinon gave him a cold stare. "You're just as guilty." She remarked. A message came in front of Johnos and Lyvek, and they both were taken to the standby area. Sinon and Cecil looked at each other. "Boys." Cecil rolled her eyes and said. Sinon laughed and nodded.

The area was the desolated city, and Johnos knew he didn't have much time. He went into one of the only buildings that wasn't destroyed and waited. He hopes that his silence skill would keep him under cover long enough to finish Lyvek. Speak of the devil, he thought as he saw a person running down the street. As he was running down the highway, he felt pressure all over his chest. He jumped behind a car, just barely avoiding the shotgun round. That's how it's going to be, huh? Lyvek pulled out his Jericho and Kurenzā, and rushed the building. Johnos stuttered. _Damn, he found me already?_ John shot again, using Voltage Round. Lyvek slides on his knees and dodges it Matrix style. While still dashing at Johnos, Lyvek shot him, causing him to recoil. He cut at his hand, making him drop the Beretta. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _The only word that was on Johnos's mind was that word as Lyvek used Fatal Cross to finish the match.

Sinon's match went smooth as well. Her opponent was Pale Rider, who was jumping form tree to tree in the forest. _One shot, that's all I need._ She waited for him to land on the tree, and fired. Sinon ripped a hole right through his chest. It was one of the quickest matches she had. When Sinon came back into the room, a feeling of tiredness rushed over her. She yawned, and sat down. "Didn't sleep?" Lyvek asked. She nodded, and laid her head down on his lap. Sinon looked up at him. "This isn't a problem, is it?" She asked. Even if Lyvek answered it was, she wouldn't have moved.

Kirito chuckled at the two, but stopped when a bullet went into the wall next to him. Lyvek put his Jericho away when he saw Kirito's face, a looked that made Lyvek feel satisfied. Almost immediately after Lyvek shot, Cecil and the Black Swordsman were taken to their matches, leaving Johnos with Lyvek and Sinon. "Well, this is awkward for me." Johnos said, looking at the couple in the seat across from his. Lyvek rolled his eyes. "Hey, I have to put up with you and Cheyenne, so stop complaining." Sinon laughed as the brothers bickered. It was a while before Cecil and Kirito came back. Cecil lost her match, but Kirito went on to the semifinals against Sinon.

Johnos went over and comforted his girlfriend. "Hey, you made it this far, and I didn't do any better." He said, but Cecil looked at him like he was insane. "Did I ever say I was sad? I didn't think so." Kirito laughed, and then remembered about Lyvek and Sinon. The sniper had gotten off of Lyvek's lap to look at Kirito. "I'm not going to go easy on you." She said with a glare in her eye, but Kirito laughed. "Good. I wouldn't want you to." Lyvek interrupted. "Well, you two will have to wait. My match is first." Sinon tilted her head slightly, and looked at the matchup board. Lyvek vs. Demon_Round. Sinon frowned as she looked at the match, then turned to Lyvek. "Demon_Round is an extremely tough player. He uses two machine guns at the same time thanks to dual handling. Not many people can escape the seemingly endless barrage of bullets form his two guns." The green clothed swordsman shrugged. "Whatever. You know about my ability to dodge, right?"

A message box appeared, and Lyvek winked at her. Sinon frowned, but he just shrugged. "Hey, it's me." He disappeared into the blue light. The sniper sighed. "That's exactly why I worry sometimes." Johnos laughed. "This is Lyvek we're talking about. Do you really think he's gonna lose?" Sinon turned to the screen, and smiled. "No, he won't." She said, mostly to reassure herself.

_Well, this is awkward._ Lyvek thought as he ran from pillar to pillar, dodging fire from two UKM-2000 machine guns. Demon_Round grinned like his username, a demon. For a while, Lyvek was gaining the upper hand using Kurenzā and his Jericho, but that changed when he had to reload his pistol. When he was putting the magazine round in, pressure was spread out all over his body. Since then, Lyvek has been ducking from rock to rock, and couldn't go back to the last one. The two guns destroyed his old cover.

_Come. On. Even this guy has to reload sometime_. He thought as he went for another pillar. When he got close, the pillar shook, and Lyvek knew his little trick was done. The stone fell to the side of Lyvek, who couldn't see thanks to the dust form the falling ancient pillar. He knew that Demon_Round couldn't see him either. _Wait, yeah! This is my one shot._ Lyvek thought as he ran towards where Demon_Round was shooting, and found no one. "Okay, what the hell?" Lyvek wondered out loud as he heard faint rustling for the tree above him.

He didn't even bother looking up. Lyvek jumped back and shot into the tree with his pistol, and Demon_Round fell out. "Nice trick", he said to his opponent, charging a Skill with his pistol, and shot. Demon tried to get up, but couldn't. "A pistol now has its own version of Voltage Round. Neat, huh?" Lyvek said, propping Demon_Round against a rock. He pulled out his photon sword, and used Sword Driver and Fatal Cross back to back. Demon wasn't gone, though. This prompted Lyvek to raise an eyebrow. "First one to survive that. I'm impressed." He then slashed with both swords.

And they were blocked by Demon_Round's guns. Lyvek jumped back, surprised that they held together. Demon grinned. "They're made form some of the hardest metal in the game. And that's not all..." He clicked two buttons near the barrel of the guns, and two energy blades appeared on the undersides of the barrels. The swordsman's eyes widened. "Photon...Bayonets? When the hell did those get released?" Demon_Round started waking forward. "Since the last update." He stated, and broke into a run, and Lyvek dashed forward as well.

Lyvek swung low with Kurenzā and to the side with his photon sword, but he knew this wouldn't work. Demon_Round had extraordinary reflexes, and parried both blows. Their blades locked, but Lyvek kicked Demon and pushed off. As he was in the air, he felt pressure. _What?!_ Lyvek looked at Demon_Round, and he was pointing his guns. _Idiot! They're just bayonets, he can still shoot_. He scolded himself as he landed and started rolling down the hill. Demon laughed and walked after him, turning off his blades.

Lyvek was waiting in a bush at the very bottom of the hill, right by the road going up it. He was in the process of healing via med pack. As he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, he turned to the Dual Handling gun user. Just as he stepped in line with the bush, Lyvek shot using a Skill. A bullet covered in flames tripped Demon_Round and set him on fire, as well as the bush. _Didn't think of that_. Lyvek ran out and slashed using Fatal Cross again. Demon_Round, still trying to get up, shattered into red glasslike shards. Lyvek sat down and sighed with relief.

Sinon shouted and cheered, before remembering she was in a public, yet private, place. She turned to Kirito and Johnos, who were desperately trying not to crack up. The sniper gave them a look, and looked over to the reappearing Lyvek. She nearly tackled him to the ground. "Hey. Did I worry you?" He said nonchalantly. Sinon rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You always worry me." Kirito clapped in approval. "That was some good swordplay. I can't wait to face off against you in the finals." Sinon turned around. "I'm sorry, but I'm going on to the final round here." She said with a confident smirk on her face.

Lyvek laughed and started to back up. Johnos pushed him back forward. "Guys, does it really matter that much?" He said, trying to break the tension. Sinon held up a finger to him. "You still owe me for that humiliating scene, by the way." The sniper stated to Kirito, and Kirito immediately became afraid. "Wait, Lyam, do you know about that?" He said, but Lyvek was confused. "About...what? Nevermind, bad things seem to be the answer to that question." The Black Swordsman sighed, and Sinon laughed. Johnos and Cecil just looked at each other, wondering how they got mixed up in this.

Lyvek peered out the small window to the lobby. "Think it's safe?" He asked, giving him confused looks. "From what? There's just the beaten players out there." Cecil frowned. The sword user turned around "From the crazy girls." Sinon narrowed her eyes. "Just get out there. If anything happens, they'll have to answer to me." Lyvek laughed as he walked out of the room, putting his arm around Sinon. "My hero." He mock fainted, and all of them laughed. As soon as they walked outside, the reporter spotted them. "IT'S TRUE! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" She yelled, and the two sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it seems like I'm dragging this out, and FYI, it's going to be a little bit before the next 'dark part' comes into play, but stay tuned. (Jeez I sound like a narrator with that line...)<strong>


	24. The Final Round (Or is it?)

**WINTER BREAK IS ON! Alright, wrapping up this tournament once and for all in this chapter and the next one, whenever I'm writing that thing.**

* * *

><p><em>Sinon narrowed her eyes. "Just get out there. If anything happens, they'll have to answer to me." Lyvek laughed as he walked out of the room, putting his arm around Sinon. "My hero." He mock fainted, and all of them laughed. As soon as they walked outside, the reporter spotted them. "IT'S TRUE! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" She yelled, and the two sighed.<em>

* * *

><p>Johnos could see the look of frustration on his brother's face, and cracked a smile. "You can't tell who's gonna win, can you?" He asked, but Lyvek gave no reply. He was too focused on the semifinal match on the screen. <em>Come on, Sinon, you can win. Just one shot. That's all it'll take<em>. He thought to himself as the sniper got into position.

Sinon, on the other hand was filled with nervousness. All thanks to the BoB tournament she had with Kirito. _I've still got to try, even if he can block my shots_. Sinon thought to herself as she looked through her scope at the field. _He's not even trying to hide, that arrogant..._the sniper shook her head and got rid of those thoughts and looked at her target again. Kirito was walking down the road, sword and Five-Seven already drawn. He was looking up the hills as he passed them.

Her grip on Hectate got tighter as Kirito entered her line of sight. Sinon took a deep breath, and fired. The bullet left the chamber with an incredible amount of force. At first, Sinon thought she had actually hit the Black Swordsman, but she took another look down her scope to be sure. Dust had kicked up since the bullet hit the ground, and the sniper couldn't see. He's not down, not yet she thought, and as if in cue, Kirito rushed out of the cloud right at the hill Sinon was on top of. She picked up her rifle and started running.

As Sinon was running, she tried to make it seem like she was losing her cool. _Just keep following me._ She begged in her mind, and bullets started flying past her head. As Sinon got to a place between two hills, Kirito was a little too close for comfort, and slashed at her. Sinon jumped not only to dodge the sword, but to have Kirito spring the trap. As he was attacking, he fell over a tripwire. His sword and gun skidded away from him, and Sinon landed and pulled out her secondary. Kirito rolled to his side, into a bush. Sinon turned to it and...

Her gun was slashed into pieces by a golden blade. Sinon jumped back in surprise as the Black Swordsman regained his composure. He cracked one of his cocky smiles and slashed upwards. Sinon, still alive, started flying backwards. While she was, however, the weightless allowed her to pull out Hectate faster, and turned to line up Kirito for a shot. He wasn't there, however, but Sinon soon realized where he was. He shot her in the back with the Five-Seven, and as she was falling, used Vorpal Strike. Sinon shattered into the red glasslike shards she was so used to seeing.

When she got back into the lobby, she found Lyvek standing there, clapping at the screen. Sinon walked over to him, and glared. He turned to her, and then stopped clapping. "What? It was a good fight. Are you telling me I can't congratulate Kirito on a win? I WAS cheering for you, you know." He gave her one of those cheerful and worry free smiles, and Sinon sighed. _It's official, you cannot ever stay mad at him_. She thought as she laughed softly. Johnos walked over with Cecil. "Amazing fight Sinon! I actually thought you had Kirito with that first shot there." Johnos said with his trademark grin.

Cecil was also smiling, but it was more of a smirk. "Yeah, it's a shame you lost, but I guess you and Lyvek cam still have your first fight in the real world." All of them started laughing, and Kirito ran over to them. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Sinon looked at him and replied. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." "Aw, but that's no fun." He pouted, and Lyvek could almost swear he was a girl. He sighed. "Dude, stop that. You look too much like a girl. Get a haircut, man."

Kirito laughed, and the announcer came back to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The finals round has been decided! The Co-Winner of the third BoB, Kirito! And, Winner of Final Saber, and leader of Shadow Wolves, Lyvek! There will be a ten minute break to get in the lobby or to your tv for this spectacular event. WHO. WILL. WIN? Even I don't know!" As the announcer stepped down, Lyvek and Kirito looked at each other. "No guns?" Lyvek asked, raising an eyebrow. Kirito smirked and nodded. Sinon looked worried. Kirito was a mater with two swords, while she could tell Lyvek was just trying his best.

All of them went back into their rented room to watch the round. Sinon sat next to Lyvek and looked him in the eye. "Don't you lose. If you do, I'll, I will..." She couldn't come up with a threat. Lyvek laughed. "When your saying something like that, make sure you have a decent threat." The sniper glared at him. "How about this, then? If you lose, I'm breaking up with you." Lyvek sat back for a moment, before he relaized what she said. His head shot up, his eyes wide. "You're not serious, are you?" Sinon smiled slyly. "You'll have to lose to find out." She said, and he groaned.

Kirito started laughing again, and a text box appeared in front of both of them. "That was quick." He said, accepting the message. Lyvek, till shaken up a bit, pressed the accept button as well. Johnos and Cecil started laughing again. "You didn't mean that, did you?" Cecil asked, still laughing. Sinon started laughing as well. "Well, he needed some kind of push, didn't hear?" All three looked up at the screen and waited for the match to start. You can win, Lyam, You're too stubborn not to. Sinon thought to herself as he teleported onto the stage.

As Lyvek gazed at his surroundings, he found that this was probably built for a match like this. He raised an eyebrow. "What is this, the Roman Coliseum?" He asked jokingly, btu actually got a reply. "Looks like a reformed version." He turned around and saw Kirito walking towards him. Lyvek chuckled. "It's gonna be like that, huh?" He said, activating his black katana. As he was pulling out Kurenzā, Lyvek remembered something, and a devilish look came into his eyes.

Kirito knew how Lyvek handled his swords. He was all about hacks and slashes. At least, that's what eh thought, until something extremely unusual started to happen. Kurenzā was changing shape right in front of him. The blade grew slimmer and longer, while the hilt grew wider. Kurenzā was no longer a katana like sword, but a rapier. Kirito's eyes widened in surprise, and Lyvek rushed at him. This caught Kirito off guard, and the battle commenced.

Everyone in the lobby was shocked to see Kurenzā change like that, but Sinon smiled softly. She remembered one of their conversations as they were walking home. "_So, you practice using a real sword?" Asada asked, now comfortable around the person she started walking home with. Lyam nodded. "Yeah, but it's blunt, so I can't hurt anything." She was confused. "Don't you practice Kendo?" Lyam raised an eyebrow, but laughed. "I did say that, didn't I? I meant to say I was apart of the Fencing Club, and according to coach, I'm one of the best fencers." Asada looked at him in bewilderment, before turning back to look at the street in front of them. __Well, you're using a real one, now, aren't you? _Sinon joked in her mind as she watched the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! You all have to wait to see who wins! Actually, even I don't know. Who do you think will win? I'll take your votes into account. I really can't decide, so it's going to be up to you. And yes, I know this is shorter than what I usually write nowadays.<strong>


	25. A Merry Virtual Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (Or insert your winter holiday)! What better way to celebrate 12/25 than with chapter 25. Is this a coincidence? Not really; its just insane luck. And I'm finally, FINALLY, wrapping up the tournament!**

**Siris: I might leave that for Asuna if I include her as she technically has more experience with a rapier, even though Lyam has actually used one irl. At least, I don't think Asuna used one outside of SAO/ALO.**

* * *

><p><em>Lyam nodded. "Yeah, but it's blunt, so I can't hurt anything." She was confused. "Don't you practice Kendo?" Lyam raised an eyebrow, but laughed. "I did say that, didn't I? I meant to say I was apart of the Fencing Club, and according to coach, I'm one of the best fencers." Asada looked at him in bewilderment, before turning back to look at the street in front of them. Well, you're using a real one, now, aren't you? Sinon joked in her mind as she watched the screen.<em>

* * *

><p>As Lyvek rushed at him, Kirito could feel his whole demeanor changed. Before, he was a berserker style, slashing right away, but here, Lyvek was keeping his center facing away from him and stabbing forward with the now rapier Kurenzā. As he tried to block it with one of his own swords, Lyvek slid his until the guard met Kirito's blade. He tried to move it, but the photon sword was stuck. Lyvek smirked as he slashed with his katana, and pulled the other sword still locked in Kurenzā's guard out of his hand. Kirito jumped back, and reached for his gun, which was not there.<p>

Lyvek laughed at this, and the Black Swordsman glared at him. He started to slowly circle him, and Lyvek kept turning to face him. "So, when could Kurenzā do that?" Kirito asked, half stalling, half legitimately curious. Lyvek replied, his eyes unmoving from him. "Ever since I got the thing. It has the power to mold itself to the user. Took me a while to figure it out, but that means it can morph into any sword I desire." Kirito's eyes widened. Lyvek started laughing again. "And don't think I don't see what you're doing." He said, and lunged at Kirito. The black clothed player barely had time to dodge, but rolled out of the way of the rapier stab, but not the katana slice.

The all black sword started to change shape again, and this time, it stayed as long as it was, but widened. Before long, Kurenzā was a longsword, and Lyvek was back to his old style. Kirito parried and blocked as he made his way over to his other sword. Then, something flew by his face, missing him by inches. He looked to see, and it was a knife. He rolled, grabbed his sword, and blocked two more knives. Lyvek raised an eyebrow. "Never said knives were banned." He joked as he ran forward. Kirito ran to meet him, and started slashing with blinding speed.

The two were blocking and parrying most of the other's blows, but many still got in. When they backed off, they were both at half health. Lyvek, stood up straight and smirked. "Guess it's time to be serious, right?" Kirito smirked back. "Yeah, I guess it is." He rushed, both of his swords glowing like rainbows. This threw Lyvek off guard, and Kirito started up his Skill. "Starburst Stream!" He yelled as he started the immensely powerful combo. Lyvek was taught a new meaning of taste the rainbow when he was hit with this.

Halfway through the Skill, however, there was a slight pause. Lyvek yelled and retaliated, his own swords glowing pure white. "How's this? Lunar Wave!" He started up his own 8 hit Skill (or 16, if you count every individual sword slash). The blows from both Skills almost blocked the other's, but some still got through. At the end, after the final blows were delivered, both players stood at red health. They both turned around to meet again, and used two more skills. Kirito used Vorpal Strike, and Lyvek, Sword Driver. The swords met, and sparks flew everywhere.

The blades clashed as they melt the other's energy blade until there wasn't even the hilts left both players flew off in different directions. Kirito landed on his feet and took of running at Lyvek, who fell to the ground and was getting up. The Black Swordsman slashed down at him, but Lyvek rolled out of the way and picked up Kurenzā, which by now was back to its katana like shape. Kirito started up a Skill he learned in ALO, Savage Fulcrum ( It's a thing. Look it up.), and Lyvek started Fatal Cross. The Skills had the two end up back to back. They both looked, and slashed behind them.

Lyvek and Kirito were now about ten yards away from each other, but they knew what the other was thinking. Lyvek's grip on Kurenzā tightened, and he ran at Kirito, who was doing the same. With his sword low to the ground, Lyvek did an upwards slash, and Kirito finished with a horizontal slice. They passed through each other with the attacks. Lyvek saw his HP drop to zero, and smiled softly. Unbeknownst to him, Kirito did the same. As they shattered into red glasslike particles, the lobby went nuts.

Lyvek retuned to the lobby, and found his black photon sword still in tact. But he could dwell on it too much, as Sinon came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. He smiled at her beaming face. "So, what'd you think of the show we put on?" He asked her, and she laughed. "You should really be proud. Not many player can stand up to Kirito one on one. I think the only ones I've seen are Asuna and Sughu." Lyvek looked up at the screen, and got up. He looked confused, but saw Kirito had the same look. They stared at each other, before Lyvek extended his fist.

Kirito smirked and fist bumped him. The announcer came back on stage. "There you have it folks! Our two winners are...Lyvek and Kirito!" He walked over to Lyvek and Kirito, without his mic." The prize money of 5,000,000 will be split between you, is that a problem?" They both shook their heads. The announcer went back to the center of the stage. "And that concludes the first ever Grand Gun Tournament! Thank you for watching!"

As this was wrapping up, a group in another VRMMO was watching the match. They all had colorful outfits, and pointed ears. Asuna, with blue hair and matching eyes, looked astonished when she saw it was a draw. Liz got up and cheered. "I knew he wouldn't lose!" Silica looked at her in confusion. "But Kirito didn't win, either..." The blacksmith glared at the Cat Sith, and she looked away. Sughu, with long blond hair and green eyes, pouted. "He must have cheated. No way he tied with Kazuto." Klein walked over, and tried to put his arm around her. "Come on, Lyfa, it was a good fight. Plus, you can't deny that Lyvek is a good swordsman." He said smiling, but got a face full of knuckles.

Johnos and Cecil's jaws dropped when they saw the draw banner. They (secretly) put bets saying that Kirito would win, so they just lost 10,000 credits. Each. They looked at each other and decided not to tell Lyvek they bet against him. As they walked over, they saw him pinned to the ground by Sinon. Cecil looked annoyed, and was about to break the two up until Lyvek got up. After the announcer finished talking to him and Kirito, they walked over cheering. "Dude! Bro! You, you held your own against fuckin' Kirito! You are a sword GOD!" Johnos said, mock bowing in praise.

Lyvek narrowed his eyes. "What did you do this time?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Johnos slowly looked up. "W-whaddya mean?" He said laughing nervously. Lyvek was now glaring at him. "Now I know you did something. Cecil coughed. "He placed a bet against you for 10,000." She said, smirking. The shotgun user's eyes almost shot out of his head as he looked at his girlfriend. "What? It's the truth, isn't it?" She said slyly. Johnos turned back to his brother, his eye now twitching. "Five seconds." Lyvek said, and Johnos opened his menu and logged off. Sinon laughed at the brothers, and started to open her menu when Lyvek grabbed her hand.

She blushed, but went along with it. Kirito nudged Cecil, and they both logged off, giving Lyvek and Sinon some privacy. "So, I didn't win, but I didn't lose, so are you still breaking up with me?" He jokingly asked. She smirked. "Well, I said if you lose, so no, guess I'm not." He laughed and smiled. "Good, so I can give you this again." He kissed her, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. When they finally broke apart, they were only slightly pink. "Merry Christmas, Asada." She looked surprised as she remembered what day it was. Sinon smiled back. "Right back at you, Lyam, but I think I need one in real life as well." He raised an eyebrow. "Want me to arrange that?" Sinon laughed and nodded.

After he logged off, Lyam got on his snow gear and headed for the apartments, a small box in his coat pocket. As he reached the door, It opened right before him. Asada, dressed in full winter clothes as well, almost pushed him over. Lyam almost tripped on the ice. "Sorry." She said, helping him inside. "No, it's fine." He said, taking off his hat. After they too, off their heavy coats and such, Lyam handed Asada the box. She smiled as she opened it up. In the box was a silver necklace. The medallion was a pair of wings with an emerald in the middle. She stared at it for a good five minutes. "This, this is..." She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Lyam laughed. "It's an antique. My grandmother wore it until, well..." He trailed off. She took it out of the box and realized how delicate it looked, but it was strong. As she put it around her neck, Lyam smiled. Asada smiled back before remembering something. "I almost forgot, sorry." She rummaged through her room and found a box of her own. "Sorry it's not anything like what you gave me, but it's something." She said, and looked away.

Lyam smirked. "Come on. The only reason I even had that was because it was my grandmother's." He opened the box, and found a notepad with a bunch of assorted paints, markers, and pens. He smiled back at her. "To me, this is the best gift in the world." Asada widened her eyes. "Really?" He stood up. "Want to know why? Because you're the person who gave it to me." He said, and locked his lips with hers. They could both agree that this was the best Christmas they'd ever celebrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! The end of Grand Gun AND a Christmas special. Hope I did a good job on the fight scene there, because THAT took me the longest. I've decided I'm going to end it here, because it seems to be dragging on a LITTLE bit. So, thanks for all the support, and see you on my next writings!<strong>


End file.
